Love, Hate and Death
by boredfan
Summary: sex, love, drama, death, and power- almost no one has heard of Chris yet BUT when he is done every one will know his name BUT can Gwen and Duncan stop him before he literally ends the world? no BUT can they save whats left of the world?
1. bruises and feelings?

** Duncan's Point of View: (dreaming)**

Everything was a total blur but my sight started to return, taking its sweet time. I noticed there was a girl on top of me...naked. I could hear her moaning my name, her voice it was so familiar where do I know it. Still couldn't make out her face didn't know her name starting to feeling like I am screwed literally. Then she leaned in, I saw her big midnight blue eyes and pale, almost ghostly skin tone. it was my best friend wait..what before I could say or ask anything it was all gone, I had woken up.

I sit up and turn my head to my alarm clock, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. _'Good its only 2 am I get to go back to bed_' I thought to myself. I laid back down and stare at the ceiling fan above me, thinking '_why the hell did I have a sex dream about my best friend...and liked it so much.'_ Before I could think of an answer my eyes felt heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

**Gwen's Point of View:**

It's about two thirty in the morning and of course I'm awake, sobbing, on my bed. I look at my phone, hoping that Duncan will text me. He always bring out the best in me and can cheer me up with out trying. He would probably say not to worry about the test scores tomorrow, even though we both knew he had no idea there was test results coming back. The thought of that made me chuckle, which from the crying hurt my throat. I didn't even care about the results really it was more about Trent. When he gets mad and it's just me and him he hits me, my shoulders tense at the thought. This test is 1/2 our grade and If he doesn't pass this test then he flunks. I knew that Duncan, being my best friend since third grade, would never let Trent live if I told him that he hit me and if I told Duncan I was sure I would be the next to die by the hand of my great boyfriend Trent. Plus I know that he loves me and he just hits me so I can become a better person.

I lay on my back look at my ceiling, telling myself that no one loves me as much as Trent does. One day we will get married have babies and by then he probably wont hit me anymore or force me to have sex. With millions of things going through my head, I roll over and drifted off to sleep.

**four hours later:**

"Gwenn get up!" I heard my mother call from downstairs. I got up groaning all the way to my closet, found my favorite outfit and toke it to the bathroom to take a shower.

**ten minutes later:**

"Gwen hurry up I really have to pee!" I heard my little brother Alex say from behind the door. I smiled while putting on eye liner making him wait was how I was getting payback today. When done I batted my eyes at myself in the mirror then laughed and opened the door. Only to get pushed out.

"hey.. twerp" I went to my room and put my black combat boots on completing the look. As I went down stairs my nose was invaded my the smells of bacon and eggs. My mom greeted me while my brother ran past me to get to the table.

"oh gwenny our finally here yay!" I looked around my mother to my little brother hoping he could fill me in on why mom was so.. chipper. He just shrugged and reached for more bacon _'jee thanks for the help_' I thought to myself. I sat down and got a plate of food shoved in front of me by my frightening mother.

"mom whats going on?" I asked really slow.

"now Gwen, why does something have to be wrong?" she didn't turn around still facing the stove making something. Answered my question with another pretty much my question.

"well you just seem more happy than usual and its kinda scary." I saw my brother nod from the corner of my eye. She turned around and sat down in a chair practically shaking. She reminded me of the crack addict that lost everything and now lives on main street. You know the shivering and constantly looking behind themselves, that was here right now.

"well if you must know I met this new doctor Chris McLean last night and we have decide to go out tonight" my mother works as a nurse at the pathikew hospital she wanted to be a doctor but having kids set things back.

"oh and I'm guessing you like him" I said my mouth full of bacon and sarcasm.

"yes a lot, oh Gwen it time for school don't want you to be late." I rolled my eyes got up to put my plate in the dishwasher, kissed my moms forehead and ruffled Alex's hair.

"Hey..not cool" I simply smile walk to the door, put on my bag and left for school.

**Duncan's Point of View:**

I was on my motorcycle, making my way to the dreaded school, thinking of what to do if I end up ditching like normal. Then I saw Gwen I haven't seemed to get her out of my mind since that dream last night, but it wasn't like I was going to tell her that. I slowed down till I was the same speed at her she looked over and smiled.

"Do you want a ride pasty?" I asked with my normal smirk.

"hmm maybe but what about princess, how will she get to school without giving you her daily dose of nagging.?" I realized I had forgotten about Courtney I was supposed to take her to school. Shes hard to forget with her high-pitched voice and freckles but it wasn't my fault another girl popped in my head and still didn't want to come out.

"I..um for got about Courtney" I said slightly blushing, I could hear Gwen laughing.

"so are you going to get on because I got plenty of other smokin' hot girls that would love to have a ride with me" She tried to stop it put she flushed a dark red. I was watching and noticed her cheeks seemed to have hand marks on them. I thought I was imagining things and blew it off.

"OK I don't see a reason why not" she got on the bike and sat so close I could feel her-I bit my lip till all the thoughts went away and handed her the spare helmet. I could feel her small arm wrap around me and with that I sped of to a place Satan himself despises aka school. When I parked I felt her hands slip away from my side and now that I think about it I really like her hands around me. _Oh and they can do so much more say were both somehow __nak_-my thoughts were thankfully interrupted.

"here is your helmet dunk, thanks for the ride" she smiled I got up and fixed her messy helmet hair. Being taller than her I could smell her hair which smelled of peppermint '_oh god this is not good I should not be attracted to her_' I thought to myself.

"no problem sunshine i-" cut off again this time by Courtney.

"DUNCAN HOW COULD YOU, YOU DIDN'T PICK ME UP SO YOU COULD PICK UP GOTHY HERE" she pointed to Gwen by this time we had a lot of people staring. What was weird was that heather the gossip queen wasn't here. she hated my Gwen fuck no I mean just Gwen not mine -so I kinda expected her to be all over this to start rumors she was nowhere.

"no that's.. not it princess.. I just... uh.. forgot" well I was a dead man I watched Courtney's eyes widen then narrow.

"um I'm going to leave, I'll see you in math Duncan" oh shit I forgot Gwen was behind me she was so quiet and small and pretty,goth,pretty what the hell, I'm turning into a total chick what ever was happening not sure I liked it. Anyways I turned around and in a deep cheesy voice said "then I guess I will see you later hot stuff" she simply giggled and walked away. I had a smile plastered on my face and my hands in my pockets then was snapped back in to reality _(thank god) _by my girlfriend Courtney_ (god no!)._

"you like that small goth freak don't you" I rolled my eyes thinking two things one this is going to be a long day and if I like Gwen then so be it.

**Gwen's Point of View**

I could hear the 'couple' fighting from my locker but that may be only because the school doors are wide open. Frankly I think Duncan needs to be with someone else but that's just my opinion. Like he would care he's got his head so far up her ass I cant believe he doesn't know what whats wrong with her brain. They really knew how to push each others buttons and are loud as shit till the bell goes of...quiet. I grabbed my books and turned and Trent was in my way. I look up and smile at him he's face didn't even move.

"I swear to god Gwen if I don't pass this test..." He had my checks in his hand to every one else he looked at if he was about to kiss me. To me he looked like he was determined to break my jawbone. I see Duncan and Courtney walk in and mine and Trent's lips slash together, he was always super precautious around those two. I heard a couple 'awws' and Courtney say she want a relationship like that. No one in there right mind would, yet I do and I don't see myself leaving him soon. To every one Trent is a guitar player that could hurt a fly but he's different with me just don't know if he's good or bad different..yet. When he let go I think there may have been marks because I heard Duncan gasp. I put my head down and sprinted of to home room using my make up to hide the bruises.

Art class why I love this place so much I have no clue. Unfortunately I sat in between a couple (of freaks) left Izzy a girl with orange hair and like to be call e-scope then Owen who is a heavy blonde hair boy, who always has food and pretty much only draws his girlfriend and food. Then Mr. Whiskert our teacher came in and told us about our assignment

"OK class get out a clean sheet of paper write the date today we are going to write with our minds, Izzy sit down, so our eyes will be closed, Zoey yes you may use the bathroom Owen what ever you are going to at in my classroom just...don't " I was shocked he knew us all so well Zoey always had to use the bathroom Owen was just about to eat a whole box of donuts and izzy well who know where she thinks she is.

"OK now everyone close your eyes and draw what is on the paper when your done, what you drew means something to you. You might be surprised now go. Yes you to Harold".

I did as I was told, closed my eyes and started to draw then the bell rang. No class can't be over yet I toke a quick look at my watch. Yep forty-five minutes_, man it felt like seconds._

"OK now open your eyes, take a mental picture of what you drew and write your name on the back. When you are packed you can leave the paper on my desk, then head on out" I looked down at the paper it was nice. A girl and boy in the back of a taxi making out...wait the girl has streaks and looks just like me, I look to the boy and see there I am kissing..Duncan. I quickly put the paper in my bag and get out on of my drawings from home a hummingbird should work. Next I have math with Bridgette... and Duncan. I was happy, then not so much.

**Pathikew hospital Chris McLean's office**

"I just want you to know that I could release a deadly disease any minute and end human life at we know it... I'm not fucking scared I've got nothing to live for except heather, but she sick anyway...heather is my daughter you asshole...fine I was just saying you better pack your bags and tell your kids goodbye because your all gonna die" Chris hung up angrily. *Phone rings again*

"yes hello oh yes I'm looking forward to us having dinner later OK bu-bye" he smiles evilly.


	2. Affairs with company

**Gwen's Point of View:**

"Hey Gwen wait up" I looked over my shoulder and saw Bridgette waving me down. The blonde surfer was running down the hallway trying to reach me. She didn't look like her normal, chill self.

"Hey bridge, whats up?"

"me...and..Geoff..wer-" I had cut her off.

"let me guess, your back together" I said rolling my eyes. She and Geoff practically broke up once a week. I saw her nod still catching her breath.

"come on were going to be late for math class" I said starting to walk again.

"Since when do you want to be in math?" she asked. I thought for a moment, and shrugged she was right. I hate math, I think after middle school they should stop teaching it. No way anything they are teaching were going to use.

"Or maybe Gwenny misses Duncan" She smiled and poked me in the ribs. I couldn't help but blush.

"oh he wishes" and with that we walked to class. I was happy and had my best girl friend linked on my arm with no text from Trent so I'm guessing the test went well. Then as if he knew I was thinking about him, I got a text saying 'only got 70%'. My smile disappeared I knew what would happen if he got anything under 90, more bruises. Even if he got 100% then I would have to..satisfy him, so either way I would be in pain.

"Gwen whats wrong" Bridgette asked when we walked in to class, I snapped out of my trance.

"oh nothing" I said putting a smile on my pale face this time it was fake.

**Duncan's Point of View:**

I don't know why but I was looking forward to math, so I had gotten there early. Something I have never ever done I was sitting in my seat, looking at the door and then Bridgette walked in with Gwen behind her. Gwen was smiling but it didn't look real, you know that smile you do when somethings on your mind but don't want anyone to know.

"hey Duncan someone missed you" Bridgette said pointing at Gwen. She sat down next to me and Gwen sat in front of me. All of the desks where in groups of four the only one not here was Justin, the boy who liked himself way to much.

"..I did not miss him" she protested.

"ouch, I'm hurt doll face" I said with a smirk. Bridgette was about to say something but got interrupted by the teacher.

"Quiet! Everyone get out your homework and text books. Turn to page 348 and start the review." He walked around collecting papers then came to our group.

"well" He said holding out his hand. Bridgette gave him hers, then he looked at me I just shrugged I never had my homework.

"Ms. Johnson where is yours" He asked Gwen, she looked up and turned red. I saw those marks again this time I was sure it wasn't nothing.

"I didn't do it last night...sorry" Both me and him looked shocked. She always did her work, she was no Courtney but she always turned it in.

"..well I'm Ms. Johnson you have detention along with you" He pointed at me, who cares I always had detention whats shocking was when I didn't have it. When he left our table I asked Gwen.

"why didn't you do your homework"

"yea other than Courtney you the next to care about school work" Said Bridgette. Gwen looked up from her paper and our eyes locked, for a few seconds no one moved or said anything. Then she looked at Bridgette.

"Don't you ever compare me to that monster, you know how she gets under my skin, bridge. Almost as bad as heather...speaking of where is the spawn of Satan" she said looking around.

"don't know I think she's sick, I didn't see her in history she probably got some sex disease from fucking everyone on the football team" Gwen and I both laughed, she made an awfully cute face when she laughe- _oh god not this again_ I thought to myself.

"that's what the bitch gets" Gwen smiled a somewhat evil smile which fit perfect on her goth face, She noticed me staring-_fuck._

"see anything you like juvie?" her hot -I mean evil smile still in place. '_Oh god yes'_ I thought to myself.

"not sure yet pasty" Her cheeks flushed, the reason I liked her skin being so white no matter what I could always see her blush.

"well if so, you should do something abo-" she was interrupted, which sucked I wanted her to finish.

"Table 5 do you want to go to the principles office" From the corner of my eye I saw Bridgette shake her head 'no' and Gwen rolled her eyes. No one said another word for the rest of class. I would occasionally catch myself staring at Gwen and her taking quick glances at me.

The rest of the day was boring classes, some with Courtney which made it more boring. When school was over I had to go back to math class for detention but didn't mind since it was gong to just be me and Gwen. I toke my seat and put my feet up.

"Duncan put your feet down and where is Ms. Johnson" The teacher asked me, I shrugged and kept my feet up. I could hear him sigh in defeat '_giving up early'_ I thought. Gwen walked in her eyes puffy and had on more make up than earlier.

"s..sorry I'm l..late" she stuttered out. _'What the hell happened to her'_ I thought to myself, if I find out Trent did this he wont be walking anymore.

"Its fines just sit down in your seat" She nodded and walked over towards the her desk, when she sat down I had to talk to her.

"Gwen what happened to you" I put my hand on top of hers and she pulled away.

"n..nothing" her voice was cracked and she looked like she was about to cry again. Which by the way is the worst sight in the world, I even thought that when all she was, was my best friend... _which is all she is now._

"it's not nothing last time I saw you, you were pretending to be happy now your about to cry tell me whats going on." I was going to get her to tell me even if it killed me.

**Gwen's Point of View:**

He was right I was about to cry and I couldn't keep it in any longer. My eyes, face and body hurt but when I looked at him some the pain went away. I toke a deep breath hoping for the best.

"well t..Trent he h- " I was interrupted by the teacher thank god.

"OK you two I'm going to leave. The teacher next door will check in on you every few minutes, see you tomorrow." When I turned around so I could see the teacher leave, I knocked my bag over and everything fell out. _'just what I need'_ I thought to myself. The teacher didn't even flinch, he just walked out the door. _ugh what an asshole._ I got down on the floor and started to pick things up, I saw Duncan get down and help.

"Whats this?" he asked holding up the paper I drew in art class. oh shit, I had to think of a lie quick..nothing minds a blank.

"um nothing, give that to me" I was reaching for it, he stoop up and toke a step back just out of my reach.

"nope if you want it you got to tell me about it, or come take it" well I wasn't going to tell him about it, so I had to get it myself. I stood up and walked towards him, he had the picture in front of him, so he couldn't see me. How was I gonna get it, every time he toke something before he always won. I guess I was predictable, then it hit me I'll do something unpredictable _duh!_. I stepped to his side, he didn't notice me he was really looking at that. _why, oh who cares,_ I was about to get it back. Standing on my tippy toes I kissed his cheek and heard the paper drop-_yes victory!_ I bent down and picked it up then started walking to my bag.

"oh no doll face you aren't getting away that easy" I practically heard his smirk.

"oh yea and who's going to stop me" I said turning around with the paper in my hand. Wait..where did he go I heard his voice over here and then he vanished. Suddenly I felt him pinch the skin in between my ribs and hips, stupidly I dropped the paper and fell on my butt. He backed up then walked to my feet I looked around and found the paper, picked it up and held it to my chest. He came up to me and sat on my small hips, not putting all his weight down.

"I'm gonna get the paper" he said smiling. He had so much confidence don't know how but I found it quiet hot. I folded the paper four times and stuffed it in my bra. His eyes got bigger I smiled.

"still want it now?"

"more than ever."

"oh you perv..well you can't have it" I watched him lean down what was he doing? are lips were so close I didn't know what he was going to do. Then I felt his lips but not in mine they were on my neck and oh god it felt amazing, Trent never did this.. TRENT fuck I wanted to move but my arms and legs didn't move. His hands were moving up my waist, then reached my bra was it wrong I didn't want him to stop. I could feel him cupping my breast and grabbed the paper at this point I expected him to stop and get up but he stayed on top of me. The lips on my neck moved to my lips, again I tried pushing him away but instead my arms wrapped around him. I had a feeling I was not in control of my body anymore...man where was a teacher when you want one. Who was I kidding, I loved every minute of this even his cock that was poking me in the stomach.

"ahem you to better separate unless you want detention for the rest of the year." Duncan lifted his head and immediately my lips felt lonely. He looked down at me, then my lips and whispered to me with of course that sexy smirk.

"till next time pasty" I felt him get up, he held out his hand helping me up.

"so can I leave you two alone or do you need to be in my class" I felt my cheeks burn and Duncan answer.

"No its all good Mrs. Decot I promise I will keep my hands off her" When he said that I felt a bit disappointed.

"good you two only have a few minutes when I come back you can leave."

"OK thank you" I told her in an all to perky voice then sit down in my seat, Duncan followed my actions and as soon as the teacher left he started talking.

"so now that I got the paper I think you need to finish telling me about Trent and you" _aw fuck!_ got no distractions this time.

"well it's totally my fault but couple times a week Trent hits me and or force sex." for a split second it was quiet then Duncan started yelling..why?

"HE WHAT!" I had never saw this side of him and of course I found it hot there is something wrong with me.

"Duncan its my fault not his" he got really close and half whispered, half yelled.

"Don't you dare say that it's not" he backed up and talked normal again...well as normal as a angry person can be.

"I swear next time I see him I'll beat his ass"

"no don't do th-" cut off again this was getting annoying.

"OK you two you can leave now I will see you guys tomorrow" I smiled and grabbed my bag then looked over at Duncan, his breathing was ragged, he was looking down and pacing he looked like he was going to hurt someone.

"um you can come to my house and hang out if you give me a ride" I told him smiling weakly, frankly he shouldn't be left alone like this. He stopped pacing and looked up with a scary smile, I heard his breathing slow.

"sure doll face" He grabbed his bag and we left went to his bike when I got on, I wrapped my arms around him. I was so close I could smell his shirt. _duh_ It smelled of pine tree soap which made me smile. we were on our way to my house little did we know it was a bad idea.

**Chris**** McLean's house**

"I'm very sorry Patrica but my daughter is very sick she was out from school today I never want to cancel on a beautiful girl like you wait didn't you say you have a daughter...perfect they can hangout and we can have a good time...shes about 16...perfect I'll pick you up at 7" He looked at his daughter who was coughing up blood but other wise looked normal.

"heather sweetie around 7 I'm going to drop you off with my dates daughter and pick you up later OK?" Heather nodded to drugged up to even care who it was.

**Duncan's Point of View**

When we got to Gwen's house it was 5:30 for some reason I toke my time to get there. I wanted to go in but it just had a bad vibe, brushing it off I felt Gwen's hands slip away from around me. She got off went to her front door then dropped her keys and bended over. fuck she just had to be hot and have and amazing body why just why. I got off my bike and followed her inside then got greeted by her mom Patrica.

"oh Duncan hello come in come in, Gwen Chris's daughter is going to be here when I leave she's sick and he didn't want to cancel but didn't want to leave her alone, so you two can hang out and get to know each other." Oh that explained her happiness she had a date.

"OK mom that sounds great" said Gwen sarcastically but her mom didn't notice before she could go on again Gwen had cut her off.

"me and Duncan are going upstairs to watch a movie until she gets here" oh thank god but I wasn't sure I wanted to be alone with her. When we got to her room she shut the door behind her. I hopped on her bed when she asked what movie to watch I didn't care.

"doesn't matter to me" She put in a movie not telling me the name and crawled on the bed next to me, I was surprised by the view.

"you know I can see down your shirt" I said in to her ear, I heard a gasp and she sat up.

"and apparently you liked what you saw" she said pointing to my pants. I then noticed what she was talking about, a tent in my pants. I felt my face turn red.

"well can you blame me" I ask smirking this time, she is the one to turn red. I felt her hand on my crotch and tensed up.

"um sunshine what are you doing" I asked cautiously.

"well its only fair that I peek yours since you peaked at mine" She replied while taking off her shirt

"it's really hot don't you think" _well now it is_ I thought to myself. Has she been teasing me this whole time? She laid back down this time on her stomach giving up on my pants. I felt her teal lips on my neck and had to ask..

"what are you doing pasty?" She looked up with a face saying 'isn't it obvious'

"well you know in detention I kinda" Apparently that's all I needed because next her teal lips were on mine, she climbed on to my hips and we were making out. I heard her giggle in between kissing me while I was trying to get her skirt off.

"you can't take my skirt of in this position, you got to push it up if you want it out of your way" She was right and I felt stupid but that wasn't the only thing I felt she was back to taking of my pants this time she succeeded. I toke off my shirt and now the only thing preventing me from fucking her was my boxers and her under wear, it was probably invented just for this situation. Undoing her bra I rolled her over then toke it off and threw it behind me satisfied by the view of Gwen's perky breasts. I leaned down started sucking on one and played with the other, she tried to stop herself but she kept moaning. I worked my way down her chest to her stomach then her panties, I kissed the fabric and rubbed my hands up and down her leg getting a moan of satisfaction granting me access to take off her under wear. I tried to move as slow as possible until she spoke up.

"Duncan stop teasing eat me..unless you cant do it" that's all it toke I was surprise she toke that route but in the end I made her scream my name when done I licked my lips and laid back down. she put her hand on my chest and looked at me.

"um..buddy boy were not done yet" she went down to my cock from my boxers and started sucking my nine inches. Her mouth felt amazing and even better when she toke the whole thing in her tiny, amazing mouth. I was sad to say that Trent did a good job teaching her the best way to fuck but I was happy to say after tonight he wouldn't be laying a hand on her. I was just about to cum and she stopped leaving me on the edge, she came up to the top of the bed and smiled.

"you shouldn't tease me" I smirked and got on top of her slowly spread her legs open and put in my shaft while pulling her hair the deeper I went the tight she was about to stream but covered her mouth. After I while I could feel her cumming and couldn't hold in anymore.

...

Everything was great (other than the fact that I was sweating) till I heard Gwen's mom at us to come down, I looked at my watch- shit it was 6:50

"Gwen get up we got to get dressed" I said getting off the bed looking for my clothes.

"why what time is it"

"6:50" and with that she jumped up and found her clothes except for her underwear which was in my pocket with her drawing that pretty much started all of this.

"hey have you seen my underwear" she asked

"yep in my pocket I'm keeping them" she rolled her eyes and finished getting dressed with out them. We both walked down a mess from getting dressed to quickly, her mother didn't notice instead she pushed a hooded girl in front of us.

"This is Chris's daughter heather" she said while pulling the hood down all me heather and Gwen gasped at the same time. Heather first looked shocked, scared and unhappy then she got that look she only did when she put gossip together.

"Okay now you kids have fun, heather the bathroom is upstairs along with the guest bedroom, you can sleep there if you feel tired or you can hang out down here. Gwen make sure you order a pizza so your brother doesn't _'starve'_" she put extra emphasis on the word starve "okay have fun"

"so you two fucked didn't you " Heather asked as soon as the adults left, I was just hoping Gwen's cheeks wouldn't blush and turn us in.

"wow, new record of how fast you can make stuff up" said Gwen she hadn't blushed or smiled since we came downstairs.

"oh come on don't play stupid with me you goth freak I have seen the after sex hair before" I saw Gwen crack a smile and laugh.

"I'm sure you have many, many times" Heather glared at her, I just sat back not wanting to get in to this last time I was the one in trouble for trying to help and fix it.

"anyways I bet you that you not wearing underwear because it's in Duncan's pocket, your bed is a mess and your skirt is on backwards. Oh and my favorite your lipstick is on his neck" Crap! all true we were toast I knew it, not even god himself could stop this from escaping heather's lips. I just had sex with most likely the hottest girl ever but at what price. Gwen hadn't left heather's eyes still staring her down how can she not be freaking out.

**Gwen's Point of View**

I was almost positive that I was on some prank teen show, just waiting for people to come out. I sighed this was real- fine but I was not going to be happy about it.

"Duncan would you like to spend the night" I asked mainly to have a someone if I tried killed heather. He seem shocked by the question which is weird because he has slept over before.

"She just wants you get s-" I cut the child of Satan off.

"shut the fuck up and sit down unless you want to sit on the curb till your dad comes back" she walked over to the couch and sat for once she was quiet- amazing I walked over to her and handed her the TV remote.

"watch whatever you want, what do you want on your pizza?" I asked just because I wanted to bury her alive doesn't mean that I will just let her sit there.

"um..pepperoni" I looked towards Duncan.

"can you ask Alex what he wants" He nodded and as soon as he left I looked back at heather.

"If you tell another soul about today I will slit your throat and leave you in a ditch for the rats" I could hear her gulp she was truly scared and it was amazing the best feeling ever. I ordered two pizzas and everyone ate, about two hours later Heather got picked up and my mom was back. Me and Duncan watched a movie then went to bed I was happy he stayed over. Just about to fall to sleep when my phone rang, it was Bridgette what did she want.

"yea?"

"hey turn to channel 2 right now."

"I don't want to watch TV I-"

"NOW" she yelled at me there was a lot of yelling lately.

"OK geez hold on and don't break my ears." I turned on the light and found the remote and turned the TV on to channel to a reporter appeared on the screen.

"from pathikew high the victim goes by the name Heather again she was found dead at the scene the police are now telling me it was a homicide " I was dumbfounded and speechless and...happy I turned to Duncan who was sleeping

"OK ill talk to you tomorrow bridge I got to go...Duncan! Duncan!" He seemed a bit angry for being woke up but I didn't give a crap.

"what I'm tired!"

"who cares the witch is dead the witch is dead" I said jumping off the bed he looked up confused.

"what are you talking about?"

"heather she's gone she was murdered...bought time " He smiled and rolled over then went back to sleep I don't think that he believed me. I laid back down and turned off both the TV and light and of course fell asleep with a smile on my face. The next morning I woke up, happy toke a shower, happy got dressed, happy.

"do you remember what happened last night" Duncan asked I smile so big my cheeks hurt.

"yes I will always remember yesterday why?"

"Because you woke me up saying the witch was dead, that heather was murdered"

"yes because she is last night Bridgette called me and told me to watch channel two and they said she was murdered" I watched his lips curl he was almost just as happy.

"well what are we doing here? let's go to school and spread the good cheer" I wrapped my arms around him as kissed him _was I still able to do that or was that only yesterday?_ I don't care he kissed me back we went downstairs ready for school, good thing we were running a little late.

When we got to school I saw everyone looked gloomy..why its a day to celebrate I had lost Duncan to Courtney normal but today it bugged me more than usual _oh well_. I got my books and got ready for art class when Bridgette slammed against my locker.

"hey what up" I said of course smiling.

"Trent is in a bad mood, anyway are you so happy?"

"heather's dead, duh why is everyone so gloomy?"

"same thing I will leave you two alone" I was confused and turned around seeing Trent walking towards me, my smile faded a bit.

"hey did you hear about heather?" he asked my eyes lit up.

"yea its great isn't it?" his face hardened.

"no it's not great its sad do I need to teach you another lesson" I shook my head down and cowered.

"you surly don't need to teach her anything since last time you left bruises" I looked around Trent to see Duncan with his arms folded in front of him. Trent went back to the sweet boy every body knew.

"oh hey Duncan when I sa-"

"save it she told me everything and if she so has breaks a nail because of you, you wont be walking again."

"oh and I'm guessing you will be the one to 'hurt' me'" said Trent facing Duncan head on. Then I heard a crack and Trent's head went back his hand to his nose. I backed away and closed my locker just in time for him to the back of his head against it.

"nice one pasty" he punched my fist "from now on I will walk you to class" I smiled I definitely could get used to that.

Homeroom was boring we had to draw what we thought about heather mine was of course dark and mean like her. When class was over I saw Duncan waiting by the door and he walked me to math such a gentlemen (kind of). We sat down and Bridgette was talking to Justin about looks.

"hey Justin we didn't miss you yesterday" joked Duncan

"OK get your homework out" said the teacher that was the last thing I heard, the last thing I saw was Bridgette and Duncan falling asleep then it went black..

**Chris's point of view**

After about two minutes it was safe to take the gas mask off.

"Chef, move all these snot nosed kids to the truck everyone but the teachers and hurry! Blaineley go to all the parents drugged them then meet me at the facility That way if one of these snot nose kids try to fight back we kill their parents. Now get out of my face!" I walked down the math class looking at all the unconscious children.

"don't worry baby girl we will find your killer even if I destroy the whole world"


	3. teen napping & truth serum

**Duncan's Point of view:**

"Is it just me or does math class need a make over, this happened last time I drank the weird blue drink at a party the police said I was bugged but I was sure there were no bugs on me." said Lindsay a blonde who probably wouldn't be winning the noble prize anytime soon. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in a dim room, along with everyone from math and the class over. My hands felt all to familiar I looked around to see I am cuffed and sitting on the floor with about 40 other kids in the room, but I only knew the name of about 9.

"where are we? this better not be some prank" said Eva a tough girl with major anger issues. Every noise sounded three times louder in my groggy head, my vision was a bit blurry and my mouth tasted like raspberries_ -very weird_. I tried to move my legs and arms but felt paralyzed, It seemed everyone had the same problem.

"it seemed we were drugged" said Noah a brainiac who always had his head in some book, I rolled my eyes well at least tried to.

"no shit bookworm if your going to say something make it something that Lindsay doesn't even know"

"uh god everyone stop yelling" said Gwen looking around the room I saw panic wash over her face,"where are we" she said trying to get up but her hands just stayed to her side barely even twitching. It didn't even hit me till Noah said something.

"hey piercings, your girlfriend isn't cuffed" I looked over at Gwen again he was right. Her small wrists must have made it possible for her to slip out of them when she was sleeping.

"Gwen try to get your heart beating faster the faster the heart beat the sooner you can walk" said the short bookworm, for once his reading came to the rescue _(unlike in gym)._

"okay Noah do you think you will be able to figure out what we were drugged with, if we tell you the symptoms... you know for once I wish Izzy was here." I watched him think about it for a minute and answer Gwen's question. I am quite impressed by Gwen keeping calm and taking charge, she must have paid attention in that_ 'in case of emergency'_ class.

"yea I should be able to" She smiled and told everyone to tell Noah anything he wanted to know. With her being our only means of escaping they all listened, me on the other hand found her taking charge hot. When I was sure everyone was paying attention to Noah I looked at Gwen trying to move her arm and whispered to her.

"I know a way to get your heart racing pasty" I said smirking, she knew exactly what I met and we leaned over until our lips met. Bridgette was on the other side of me I didn't check if she was paying attention apparently she was because I heard her gasp.

"guys look at Gwen's hands there moving" It was like they all gasped together, most for the fact that Gwen could feel her fingers again and the rest for the fact that me and her were making out. She pulled away and looked at her hands then balled them in to fists happy to have feeling in a part of her body.

"what are you doing, you need to keep kissing" said DJ a boy who could cook great but didn't have much of a mean side, I smiled and looked back at Gwen.

"well I guess we got to keep making out, it's what the people want." she started to laugh then kissed me again, I was starting feel my feet and hands again. luckily no one saw since they were focusing on Gwen's body_ -hopefully just on her hands otherwise their face my be rearranged._

"okay Gwen I'll tell you what my conclusion is but don't stop swapping spit with stupid" I was a bit agitated at him for saying that but didn't care right now,she just said _'uh huh'_ and moved her hand to my leg _'guess she got her arms back'_ I thought to myself

"so the only drug that leave a raspberry taste in your mouth and gives you temporary paralysis, is an experimental drug but then it was considered to be to dangerous because it would put the victim in a sleep induced coma for two to three days, temporally more sensitive hearing and to agree to crazy things. A law passed saying that it is only to be used in military and not on the public" I felt Gwen pull away and watched her stretch her legs she could move every part of her body the rest off us cheered while she tried to stand.

"God I can't believe I have to learn how to walk all over again" She would wobble a bit but stood still then walked over to the door which had the cuff keys and started to unlock everyone.

"thank you Greta" said the dumb blonde.

"Lindsay its Gwen" when she came over to unlock my cuffs she bent down and kissed me while undoing them. When I figured out how to stand again I helped her by taking the other key and unlocking everyone else on my side.

"do you thi-" Noah was cut off by an intercom that I hadn't seen earlier.

"Everyone wake up!" I recognized the voice but can't remember from where. The person on the intercom resumed talking.

"I have brought you all here because one of the students from your school killed my angel heather, all five of the rooms have two classes in them" Everyone started to laugh I tried not to but seriously heather an angel? not possible, Gwen punched me in the arm I looked at her weird.

"what? you hated her to."

"I know but he said _'my angel'_ no one but a parent would think that of heather its her dad who went out with my mom last night his name is Chris." all the pieces fell in place, wow I wasn't catching on much today.

"Now you will all live here until the killer comes clean" I could here a couple of people scoff and mutter under their breath.

"you can't keep us here the cops will come looking for us" said mike a guy with multiple personality's, Chris laughed over the intercom.

"well if you weren't cuffed then you could look out the window and see what I have down in the past three days which is end human life! last year I came across a very unstable disease I mutated it and created creatures now almost every cop in the world is dead or one of them they are quite amazing really they are super fast can eat humans and animals down to the bone" I walked over to the window this guy was mad no one would destroy the world for heather..I was so wrong, outside trees and buildings were on fire, smoke coming from various places, bones every where, along with abandoned cars it looked like something out of a horror flick. I saw a little girl crawl from under some car her clothes were torn and she was shaking, when Gwen tapped my shoulder I jumped.

"is it true?" she asked me and I was about to tell her that 'everything will be fine no matter what', when I heard a scream. The girl outside was being eaten by those things, one was sitting on the hood of a car eating her leg till there was just bone.

"Now if you do not do as I say I will kill your parents or a sibling in front of everyone. Or you can have your family back now just to get eaten at my door step. your choice Since I am not a monster your rooms will be ready soon, couples will share a room lunch is before the tour. Chef is on his way to pick everyone up now. Good luck"

**Gwen's Point of View:**

I know right now I shouldn't be thinking about myself given that were facing death but if I have to share a room with Trent I may not make it through the night. I have so many questions and freaking out on the inside..its a dream this is all a bad dream none if its true. I started to pinch myself no nothing again, nothing I guess Duncan had been watching me.

"why are you pinching your self" he asked moving my hand from my arm.

"Oh well I was hoping this was just a dream" he nodded to my reply then the door flew open. A dark-skinned man came in, he had on a Chefs had and his neck looked very strained. When he saw that no one was in handcuffs he looked shocked then went back to angry.

"I don't know how you maggots got out but I'm watching you, now get up all of you and follow me" everyone helped the ones that could barely walk and we went out the door then got greeted by all the other students. Both Trent and Courtney were standing really close it didn't bug me they just looked...different.

"let's go maggots" Every time this 'chef' guy talked I jumped, we followed him for what felt like forever. I'm pretty sure he did that to confuse us in case the killer wanted to escape, when we finally got to the I didn't know what it was. There was tables and couches then in the far back our parents sitting in chairs they were...smiling. Chris came from one of the many doors in this huge room.

"welcome kids first we eat and I'll go over the rules then we can give out your rooms before the tour" Chef was yelling at us saying 'line up and get your food then leave'. It was all pretty good which was weird because he didn't look like a good cook, We sat down at a table that held six me, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette Trent and Duncan. Everyone had the same thing and for some reason Chris forced us to drink the orange juice which was really good. After about 3 minutes he started talking.

"okay to start I'm going to ask simple questions first does anybody want to go and leave my facility" I shook my head but it was like I didn't do it, Chris drowned on but I could hear him because everyone was talking.

"so Gwen are you going to kiss Duncan again?" Everyone eyes went wide open and Bridgette put her hand over her mouth. I knew I was about to hear Courtney yell but when I didn't I looked up at her.

"aren't you mad Courtney?" she looked at me totally calm.

"oh yes immensely but all you did was kiss I'm the one who had sex with Trent" this time she put her hands over her mouth.

"why did I say that" she said her voice muffled from her hands It was my turn to embarrass myself I tried to keep my mouth shut but couldn't.

"I didn't just kiss him no he fucked me" by now all the girls at the table myself included had our hands over our mouths, Duncan had his head in his hand Geoff was speechless and Trent was staring at me.

"when we get in our room I'm going to hit you until you promise you wont talk anymore" Everyone at the table looked at him confused because other than me and Duncan no one knew he said anything mean. What the fuck was going on suddenly we all were blurting secrets and not getting mad at each other, well call except for Geoff and Duncan but they had to be next.

"Bridgette I'm sorry I cheated on you last week" I was getting tired of this in the next hour we would have discussed our deepest secrets if I didn't stop this.

"Every one quit talking" how could I be the only one who didn't want to blurt out everything. Of course Duncan didn't listen and started talking.

"hey Gwen I-" yes! he was interrupted by Chris, who was yelling really loud.

"Excuse me like I said before if you disobey you will be punished if you do it two times I will kill your parents now let's go and look at some rooms" we all got up and put our trays in a pile when we left. Chris toke us left, left, right and left again, I will remember that for when I try to escape I said that right yea I'm not staying here, I'm going to leave and find help.

"okay the first the couples Bridgette, Geoff this will be your room number 293"

"next Cody and sierra number 296" he looked at Cody then the purple haired girl who went by the name sierra we just called her crazy he put on a worried look.

"294 Courtney and Duncan yo-" they both interrupted him at the same time, is it bad to say that it was annoying and I was jealous.

"I don't want to share a room with her/him" Chris started to look angry frankly that's what he gets for destroying the world and kidnapping a bunch of teens.

"fine Courtney who do you want to share a room wi-"

"Trent" she was going to regret that soon.

"Trent do you agree to share a room with her and chef take Courtney for warning one" I watched as he grabbed her arm and forced her down the hall then when in to some room. Trent nodded, from the outside of the room Chef just went in we heard screaming and stuff falling down, _what was going on in there?_ When she came back she was shaking and didn't say another word just went in to her room with Trent.

"OK lets hurry this up Duncan how about you do you want a room all to your self if not then with who?" he looked at me I just shrugged.

"Gwen" Chris looked at me and I nodded feeling happy.

"okay than room 295" that was the last we heard of him after we walked in the room, it was nice gray walls a big bed, chairs, dresser and a bathroom. I closed the door behind me and looked at Duncan.

"Don't get comfortable we are escaping..tonight!"


	4. scares and a promise

**Chris's Point of View**

"Sir when I came up to get room five I opened the door and they weren't cuffed but I remember putting them all in cuffs." Said chef sitting in a chair in front of my desk.

"Get me room five's security tapes and how is the investigation going?" I replied looking at papers on my desk, Chef nodded and started digging in a box by the door. When he found the right ones he walked back over to me.

"good we have a main suspect Alejandro your daughters boyfriend, Here they are" Chef said while giving me three tapes. I put the CD on top in to my computer that sat on my left, and watched while I pushed down the fast forward button down.

"great at dinner he will have two cups of orange juice and well taking him back to question Are these from when they were asleep?" I asked while looking away from the screen to my companion, he nodded. When the CD was done I put the second one in, feeling myself get mad.

"it seems the second day the girl with the streaks whats her name" I looked down at the papers and found her profile.

"ah yes Gwen on the second day her hands slipped out of the cuffs why is this do you not know how to cuff a simple sleeping teenager?" I stood up and yelled at the facility's chef. He started to stutter for a minute but than caught himself.

"w..well as you know when they sleep there hands swell and she's very small." I rolled my eyes and scoffed while I sat back down in my chair. Taking out the second DVD and putting in the last one, my eyes changed to the time stamp and I moved my hand from the fast forward to the volume.

"CHEF they woke up an hour before everyone else how is this possible."

"I'm no-" I cut him off so I could listen to the teens talking on the computer.

"Shut it there talking" It was quiet for a moment and then the computer started to make noises.

"uh god stop yelling..where are we" said Gwen, then another voice piped up.

"hey piercings your girlfriend isn't cuffed" Their conversation went on forever but it seemed that everyone was looking up to Gwen for help and she was looking to the criminal, perfect. she had saved them which could be a problem.

"make sure to keep a close eye on this Gwen she could try to be a hero."

**Gwen's Point of View:**

"What are you talking about, we have to stay here. Those things will consume anything in their path, it's sa-" I cut Duncan off, he looked as if I was crazy just for thinking about leaving.

"you can't honestly believe that were better here, than fighting were we are needed. There might be survivors that we can save."

"Gwen I just saw those things eat a little girl without mercy. Even if we could get out of here, what are two teenagers going to do. Here we are safe, we have food, shelter and our families are alive. You would rather step outside and die trying to save everyone, than stay out of harm." I looked up at his face and can't believe the words I said next.

"..Duncan we are needed out there, if that child could survive for two days we could live for more. There has to be others so I'm going with..or without you." I watched his face change he looked hurt, then angry.

"No Gwen don't you get it I love you okay!? we can figure out a way to kill them all from here Chris has to have a self destruct button or something I can't lose you to those..things!" Oh god he looked like he was about to cry which made me feel like a total monster, I watched as he walked to the large bed.

"Do you really love me?" I asked in a whisper to ashamed to talk louder or even look up from my feet.

"What..yes of course I do in the last week I've turned in to pudding because of you and I don't even care what anyone thinks but you." I sat next to him on the bed, wishing that I could go back to when Heather was at my house, sit her down and make her sit till the night was over so none of us would be here.

"I love you to Duncan with all my heart, cliché I know..but"

"'BUT!' no I just told you that I love you and your still considering this, you're not going and that's FINALE!" I'm so mad why can he just see this my way.

"DUNCAN! Once Chris finds Heather's killer all of us are the next to die. This was never permanent and wont be by the end of the week we will probably be dead, because Chris will spike the food with truth serum. Like he more than likely did today, I mean I don't remember telling everyone my secrets at every fucking lunch time!" I got up, ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind me and I sat on the edge of the bathtub. Can't he see its like what they do to turkeys fatten them up so they can be eaten. Why doesn't he just want to come with me why was he agreeing to this crazy idea of staying in this 'five star hotel' sarcasm included. Everything was interrupted when I heard quiet knocking on the door.

"What do you want? just leave me alone" I know that I kinda contradicted myself with that statement but I wanted both.

"Sweetie It's me, Bridgette can I come in" I wasn't shocked Duncan probably told her to 'talk some sense in to me' I groaned, got up, unlocked the door and sat back down on the edge of the bathtub.

"You can come in now" She opened the door and sat next to me on the tub, Duncan was leaning against the door frame watching me.

"honey Duncan tells me you want to leave" I didn't even look at her when she was talking I just glared at Duncan and he returned my stare he told on me, really immature.

"I do want to leave, scratch that I am leaving tonight" I saw his eye slightly twitch.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE" That was the last straw I don't know something just snapped. I stood up and walked over to Duncan till I was inches from his face.

"Duncan why do-" I cut her off not caring about what she was going to say.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANT TO WHY CANT YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL IM LEAVING I WANT TO HELP SO SCREW YOU IF YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME STAY BY RATTING ME OUT TO MY BEST FRIEND" I screamed as loud as I could and watched him cower only for a second then he went back to standing up straight. I was staring at him waiting for him to yell back but he did something that both me and Bridgette found surprising.

"fine Gwen, leave. if that's what you really want then leave your family, friends, everyone behind. I just don't want to be the one that has to tell Alex his big sister died because she was ignorant" When he said that chills went through my body his voice was cold, negative and just plain scary. I watched him as he walked over to the chair and sat down fumbling for something in his pockets. I could feel Bridgette put her hand on my shoulder I shrugged it away and walked out till I was in front of the chair.

"oh no buddy boy you can't barely make it by in life then when your ability is needed act like a good boy and play by the rules the Duncan I know wouldn't back down from a fight listen to anyone and sure as hell let me risk my life alone!" He looked around me towards Bridgette who was standing against the wall.

"if Geoff said that he was going out there tonight would you let him" she didn't even take time to think about it just answered.

"oh hell no...but if he decided to do it anyways then I would go with him so if something happens were together" we both sighed she gave us both the answer we wanted a no and a yes. I told her she could leave, when we were alone I sat on the bed and started to sob, but why I got the answer I wanted. I could feel the bed go down besides me and his arm wrap around me if I did leave I was going to miss this.

"shh its okay I promise it will be okay" I looked up at him just wondering how he's so confident, calm and didn't strike me for yelling at him because I spoke my mind something I couldn't do with you know who -Voldemort just kidding I started to laugh at myself which mad my head hurt.

"I just want to lay down for a bit" he said okay and laid right next to me after a bit we both feel asleep. I was woken up by a knocking at the door, I got up and opened it flinching at the bright light.

"Dinner is ready come down anytime in the next four hours but you have to come eat" said a blonde. She was wearing a red dress, red earrings, red heels and had her hair down but her ears were visible, she started to walk to the next door.

"aren't you going to escort us down" I asked her sleepily.

"oh me no I only watch the parents you just follow the signs and it will be the second door on the left" I nodded and thanked her she seemed much nicer than everyone else wonder what was wrong with her. Slowly I turned around and silently closed the door I saw Duncan laying on the bed so peaceful. I was a real bitch to him earlier when he was only trying to protect me if the roles were switched it would have played out the same. Walking over I sat beside him on the bed and apologized I was barely allowed to do it when he was awake because he thought apologizing was for the weak. I ever so gently kissed his forehead apparently not soft enough.

"hmm morning Gwen" a smile spread across his face and I started to giggle.

"it's not morning its dinner time" his smile turned into his normal evil smirk I was kinda scared of what he was thinking about.

"well if you insist" he positioned me on my back and I was wondering what he was going to do till he toke off my skirt. The rest well it was all a blur when I finally I came back to reality I noticed that both me and him were naked laying in the bed panting, Again someone was at the door.

"I answered last time its your turn" I said batting my eyes at him. He kissed me and laughed while finding his pants. when he answered I was quite happy that the bed was somewhat kinda behind the door but when I heard Bridgette's voice I was fully relaxed she's seen me naked. I found Duncan's shirt and put it on not wanting to get dressed just yet, then walked over to the door.

"Good you guys didn't leave yet Geoff and I don't want to go down alone this place gives us the creeps...so how are you to doing?" God I knew she was going to ask but even I didn't know the answer. She looked down just noticing our attire her eyes got wide.

"oh god we are so sorry we didn't mean to interrupt you" she covered her eyes and Geoff looked the other direction. We both couldn't help but laugh they were so cute.

"first bridg Duncan is wearing shorts but no shirt we have all seen that and I'm wearing a shirt, besides you have seen me naked more than once" The guys smiled then what I said processed in their heads.

"wait..what" they both said it simultaneously it was so priceless

"relax its totally what you are thinking" I said in my most casual vice hoping they weren't thinking of anything to far from what happened between me and Bridgette there was a reason me and her were so close we just never told anyone. That didn't help the guys they just stood there I looked at Bridgette and rolled my eyes.

"OK hold on we are going to get dressed then we will walk with you down for dinner." I went to get dressed and Duncan followed closing the door.

"where my shirt?" he asked moving the sheets, I looked up at the ceiling.

"well I don't know its very odd" he looked at me then smiled when he saw it on me.

"I'm going to need that back"

"okay but you have to come get it" he shrugged and walked over to me slowly kissing me I didn't even know that he was taking if off till he pulled away and toke it from my neck. I was just about to get dressed when curiosity hit me in the gut we had a dresser.

"my clothes!" I ended up saying that out loud but how did they get here maybe when me and Duncan were sleeping that's plausible right? I got dressed in new clothes and met everyone outside bridg and Geoff were making out and Duncan was just sitting there tying his shoe. He looked like he was thinking of something really hard.

"okay let's go" I said getting everyone's attention they agreed and we went to get food.

**Duncan's Point of View**

When we got to the cafeteria the first thing I noticed was there was only about 10 people there. I looked at my watch wow its eight thirty Gwen said that dinner lasted four hours and started at 6 so we still had plenty of time.

"I really liked that orange juice yesterday I hope they have that" said Bridgette while we made our way over to the food there was indeed orange juice then we sat down were we sat yesterday. This time there was no sign of Trent or Courtney unfortunately there was Cody and sierra. Cody was cool other than his major crush on Gwen and sierra was just creepy.

"hey Gwen looking good" said the twerp, God he better keep his mouth shut. Sierra looked mad at Cody but as soon as Gwen talked she changed her hatred to her.

"hey Cody, hi Sierra how was your day?" Before Sierra could say anything Cody answered with his hand chin in his hands staring at Gwen.

"it's so much better now that your here Gwen" now I was pissed I mean I have had a bad day but this just made it worse.

"well I had a bad day I could hear you to fighting, Gwen crying and then doing it" Cody stopped staring at MY girlfriend and looked at me angry.

"what are you looking at twerp" I sneered at him.

"you shouldn't make Gwen cry because anyone who cares about her will agree with me that her crying is one the worst sounds in the world" I could see Geoff and Bridgette shaking their head in agreement and as much as it pains me to say for once I agreed with Cody.

"Yea I know that but you don't know why we were fighting"

"NOTHING is worth making her cry dude...Gwen why were you fighting" She looked up hadn't said much or done anything since Sierra mentioned the fight. She better not be thinking about leaving that is insane.

"I want to leave this place Cody" I didn't know if he was going to yell or faint, _what a wimp._ He knew that Gwen's mine, right? That he's never going to get a chance with her.

"No Gwen you can't leave, you will die out there"

"See, that's what I have been saying" Wow today was just bad I agreed with Cody twice.

"Well I think it's a good idea" muttered Sierra under her breath but everyone at the table heard and was watching her like she's nuts, _which she is!._

"I asked Duncan to come with me but he said 'no'" she said in the saddest voice heard from her. When she told me she wanted to leave I got a sharp pain in my stomach, I've only felt the pain one other time and that was a four years ago when Gwen and her dad got in a car accident. Her dad died and she was in critical condition for days, I've had that pain since we started to fight earlier. So I guess its like a warning sign or something, she has to stay here that way I could protect her.

"Gwen I'll go with you" said Cody cheerful.

"NO" Everyone at the table said together, Cody was fine here but out there he would get killed faster than Gwen. I shuddered at the thought of him trying to hit on her instead distracting her and he be the reason she's dead.

"I'm sorry Cody I was thinking of asking Izzy" WHAT she was still going, I was speechless even if I wasn't Izzy chimed in out of nowhere.

"you rang?" she asked sitting between me and Gwen.

"Izzy, do you like it here?" Asked Gwen in a soft calm voice. That was really the only way to get Izzy to listen, you had to talk fast and calm.

"Well not really its kinda boring like the time I wa-" Thank goodness she got interrupted her stories went on forever

"do you think you can fight one of those creatures if you were outside?" We all really wanted to know the answer to that. She's a freak she tackled a lion in second grade when we went to the zoo.

"oh yea of course I want to get close to one then I can find out there weakness" _Maybe I was in a coma like I hit my head_ because Gwen would never leave without a good reason.

"perfect Izzy I'm leaving tonight to find help I could really use your help..are you in?" I watched as the crazy red-head thought it over I was hoping that she would say no. Then Gwen would have to stay she wouldn't go alone that's not safe.

"Yes that seems very fun Izzy: in." no, no, no NO God I know I'm really whining but I just got Gwen and now every thing is tearing us apart. I'm going to tear this Chris a new one next time I see him. I stood up and walked over to the door he was no where in sight, good. Just to make my day worse Trent and Courtney -or as me and Gwen called them Elvis and slutbag- decided to come in at this perfect moment, Elvis seeing I'm mad thinks its smart to tie my anger to Gwen.

"Ha the little whore get you mad just hit here she's used to it" That was it the last straw with him, I just snapped. I could handle Gwen being bipolar lately but this guy, no. I clenched my fist and turned to him.

"Elvis if you don't shut the fuck up your going to be 'leaving the fucking building" He looked over to Courtney and when she noticed she started to talk to me for him.

"Duncan, Trent can talk how he pleases and your empty threats do not scare him." When she was done she looked back for his approval.

"Empty threats, you beat my best friend and treat my ex like shit there anything but empty" I'm pretty sure I was getting all my rage out on him when I beat him to the ground but I don't care. Then before I finished giving him some of my 'empty threats' I was pulled off by Geoff

"Get off of me man" I yelled

"are you calm dude?" asked the party dude.

"yea, just let me go" I started walking back to my seat where Izzy and Gwen where discussing there plans, just about to interrupt them then I got pulled away to a closet by Geoff.

"Dude wha-"

"shut up Duncan" this time I heard Bridgette's voice When my eyes adjusted to the dim light I saw Bridgette.

"No one wants Gwen to leave well maybe except for Sierra but just hear me out Gwen explained everything to me and I support her besides if we tell her not to go she will hate us and leave"

"fine OK I will listen just tell Geoff to let me go" she looked over at Geoff.

"you heard him let him go," He let go off me and walked behind his girlfriend.

"Gwen is right in a few days we all will be dead unless...someone leaves" I was so confused.

"How the hell would that help" I think I may know the answer but I'm just hoping that Bridgette will say something else.

"why does Chris want heather's killer more than anything? to kill we just want to congratulate them"

"Get to the point Blondie" That ended up sounding a lot meaner out loud than in my head.

"If Gwen leaves then we get to live longer Chris will think it's her he will do everything to keep her safe until he can get her when he finds out it not her than he goes back to investigating"

"and if he believe its her and kills her right there?" I was starting to get agitated they didn't think of this.

"Then we go to plan B."

"which is?" her face was blank perfect they wanted me to get on board when they don't even have a plan B

"There is no need dude Chris likes things slow and torturous." That actually made sense.

"Thank you Geoff, she wont die, we wont get killed and she might find help. You see it as she's leaving you but she isn't shes saving you and everyone else." I guess I really didn't think this through I was making her look like a villain. I felt stupid having to be told like a child from the Malibu Barbie and her boyfriend Ken.

"Well then I should go with her" I started to walk out when I heard my name.

"No Duncan that's the other thing"_ 'the other thing'_ when she said that it didn't sound like good news.

"She wants you to stay, you two are the best criminals here and we need at least Bonnie or Clyde since Bonnie is leaving, you.."

"have to stay...got it" I walked out of the closest and saw Courtney looking at me weird I don't care right now I have to find Gwen if she's just going to leave then I will just be there till that happens.

**Gwen's Point of View:**

This was turning out to be the worst day ever well second nope end of world was worst then my dead father. In the last week I've been kidnapped, drugged, and yelled at Duncan. He probably hates me but I have to go and I'm taking the best protection: Izzy.

"hey..Gwen" I looked over to Duncan I love when he calls me a nickname but lately just my name. I forced a smile thinking this was going to be awkward.

"hey where you've been I saw you beat the crap out of Trent that made my fucked up day a bit better"

"yes it felt good so I was with Bridgette and Geoff they..explained everything to me the way you see it and as much as I hate to say this, I get it. I mean if roles were switched then it'd probably play out the same, even down to the Izzy." We both laughed its weird how alike we are.

"so are we good?" I asked he looked at me with that hot smirk

"yep all good doll face" he said while he hugging me, I'm so happy he didn't say my name.

"Hey what time is it" he pulled away and looked at his watch.

"nine forty-seven why? what time are you going to leave?"

"11 Izzy has found some path that could get us through but what do you say we have some good-bye make up sex"

"yea sure let's go"

"good okay but we have to do something when we walking by Courtney and Trent" I was a few steps in front of Duncan pulling his hand he knew what to do, as we got to the table with our ex's we slowed down a bit.

"Gwen honey right now? we've done it 7 times today."

"yea well your just so much better than some people" I looked at Trent then stopped at their table both their mouths open believing our lie.

"oh yea you guys may not want to go in to the kitchen, girls bathroom or your bed without washing your sheets first" I didn't think they could look more shocked being around Duncan so much made me able to blush when I wanted since I just had to think about him and I made sure my cheeks were red! We walked off and as soon as we were out of eyesight we acted normal.

"think they believed us?" I asked.

"hell yes you really sealed the deal with the red in your cheeks."

"I know thanks to you...I'm going to miss you Duncan" I said walking to our room, holding hands.

"aww gwenny is going to miss Duncan" he said then kissed my hand.

"oh is dunky not going to miss his Gothic goddess" I said liking the ring to that when we got to our room we went inside.

"oh no I am specially with a name like that" I felt my cheeks warm up, I'm going to miss that to. I pulled out a paper from my skirt pocket it was the drawing on my and him kissing.

"how did you get that?" He asked reaching for it.

"nope sit down" I toke my hand from his and opened it up ripped right down the middle

"hey I love that picture" I nodded and gave him the half with me on it.

"there now I have another reason to come back" I said with a sly smile. We didn't do it instead we talked until he fell asleep like we used to I looked at his watch 10:45 I should say good-bye to Bridgette. First I put on a fresh coat of my homemade lipstick _(how will I make more?)_ and kissed Duncan's forehead leaving lip marks _perfect_. Then I went to the bathroom and drew on the mirror with my eye liner I know that's bad but it was just a note to Duncan _'Tell my brother and mom I love them. Make sure to mess with the ex's I'm going to miss you I love you Duncan and promise to come back.' _

When done I made sure that we both had our piece of paper found a bag in the dresser and got my clothes except for the pair I wore earlier. I quietly walked out whispered I loved him and walked over to Bridgette's two doors down, Geoff answered.

"hey she's in the bathroom should be out in a second" He moved out-of-the-way so I could sit down. About two minutes later, she walked out she was holding a stick

"now Missy what have I told you about safe sex" she looked at me she didn't even notice me till I said something, she tried to hide the stick behind her and I rolled my eyes.

"hey how many do you have and what time it is" her eyes got wide.

"hmm and you were saying what about safe sex and its 10:50."

"oh be quiet are you going to give me one not like its going to be positive" she gave in and handed me one I used her bathroom then peed on the stick it wasn't that hard, I called Bridgette in and asked her what to do.

"if its pink than yes if its blue than nope.. you know I'm going to miss you babe" I smiled at her.

"oh do you want me to use my eye liner and write on your mirror to" she punched me in the arm playfully.

"no Geoff would kill me okay it should be ready now" I looked down and saw expecting it to be blue. I screamed and dropped it on the floor. Geoff ran in the bathroom

"what happened baby did you or Gwen scream" _How does he not know the difference?_

"Gwen did" she picked up the stick and looked at me.

"don't worry these things are wrong all the time I will give you three more and later every few days try it okay" I was so happy she stayed calm I looked at her and bit my nails she answered the question I was thinking

"yes honey I will slowly tell Duncan but not until I know that he will take it well" she looked at her watch and started to freak out. About time_ wait what time was it._

"its 10:58 here take my watch, Izzy can't tell time for water" I snickered hugged Geoff then hugged Bridgette.

"I promise I will come back the soonest tomorrow the latest a month...I hope. Every morning at 10 am I will start a fire look for smoke and I'm okay oh and tell Duncan I toke one if his lighters." I walked out of their room and waited for Izzy to meet me here like we said when I heard something on the ceiling. I watched as one of the tiles moved and I saw Izzy.

"are you coming preggos" My eyes went wide.

"h..how do you know about that?" The red-haired girl cackled.

"calm down you just look..different..and I heard the conversation through the vents. So are you coming up" She held out her right arm I grabbed on and she pulled me up, we were in a cramped vent.

"oh how long do we have to crawl?"

"Izzy says not much this reminds me o-"

"freeze Izzy" I said whispering pointing out we were on top of Trent and Courtney's room. She smiled so big I felt scared yet overwhelmed with joy she was in, in a dark creepy voice she talked in the vent, they were both awake making out.

"Treennt I trusted youu but you hit me so harrrd one day I neverr woke upp" How in the world does she know stuff like that? He looked so freaked I held my breath so I wouldn't laugh my turn.

"Courrrtneyy youu cheatedd on the tessst" To normal people that would mean nothing but to Courtney thats worst than the world ending. We high-fived each other you know this could be a little fun at the same time we talked and said the same thing.

"wwhere watching youuu" I had to add the next thing he would find it funny. "tellll Dunccan what happened courtneyy he willl gett scared say goddess did thiss" After we were done we finished going down the vent to an opening we crawled out and it was silent the cold when felt good on me. I looked over to see Izzy pouring something on her self.

"what is that its smells good" she looked over at me I think she forgot I was here why do people keep doing that?

"its plant blood so the things can't find me I will make you some" That was the last of her that I saw for a while. She was in the trees and I was alone in an abandoned street scared out of my mind when I heard something.

"Izzy is that you?" I didn't hear anything just more rustling.

**Chris's Point of View:**

"Chris someone has escaped!" I sat up and pushed two buttons on the computer saw a girl with boots, skirt and streaks...GWEN.

"tomorrow morning get me the criminal: Duncan if he knew about this he would go with her I will get the creatures off her trail and tomorrow we will go pick her up."


	5. Missing & Kidnapped

**Duncan's Point of View:**

I woke up finding I was alone in the bed, then everything dawned on me. Yesterday Gwen left we fought and was about to have make up sex but ended up talking for the rest of the night. I smiled at the thought of me and Gwen talking all night like we used to, I already miss her. I got up trying to do anything from just thinking about Gwen, I should get dressed and go down to eat breakfast.

Getting up I walk to the dresser and opened the first drawer it was empty except for the pair of clothes Gwen wore yesterday. I opened up the second drawer it had my clothes in it, having the room to myself I still went in to the bathroom to change. Looking in the mirror my reflection wasn't whole it looked like writing on it. I saw Gwen's lipstick on my fore head I tried wiping it off but it just smeared, finally I got it all off. I toke a step back and saw that Gwen had written on the mirror with her eyeliner, I decided to read it out load.

_'Tell my brother and mom I love them. Make sure to mess with the ex's I'm going to miss you I love you Duncan and promise to come back.' _She wasn't even here and could put a smile on my face. I hope that she is doing okay after getting dressed heard a soft knock on the door in the same rhythm as Bridgette's normal knock. Getting out of the bathroom I opened the door and see the blonde surfer with tears in her eyes.

"Bridgette whats wrong" she had something sticking out of her pocket.

"oh I forgot Gwen wasn't here I'm sorry I'll go."

"no hold on I'm not as good with advice as Gwen but I can try" she walked over and hugged me.. very unexpected.

"yea you can let me go now" she pulled away from me and walked over to the chair patting on the bed I sat down.. this is getting weird.

"okay um well first of all you can not tell anyone" okay makes sense... I guess.

"sure your secrets safe with me" the only person I would tell is Geoff if it was something he needed to know.

"no swear on Gwen's life" Her face was dead serious this whole time.

"I swear now tell me" curiosity was starting to getting the better of me, I watched her pull out the stick from her pocket.

"is that a pregnancy stick?" I watched her slowly nod, not looking up at me there was something she wasnt telling me. So I have to play along until she tells me everything.

"is it positive or negative?" I have no idea how Gwen can do this, its boring and Bridgette wont tell me everything.

**Bridgette's Point of View:**

As much as he probably hates to accept this he really wants to know. The problem is: this isn't mine, its Gwen's from yesterday. I just have to figure out the perfect time to tell Duncan she surly couldn't have told him last night, he would freak and never let her leave. So I figure the best way is him thinking the baby's mine till I know he would want Gwen's

"It's positive..what am I going to tell Geoff? what if he doesn't want it and just keeps partying." I had to cry just a little more to make sure he didn't know I was lying, I watched his face go from shocked then to serious.

"Geoff loves you, he loves himself so he would defiantly love the baby and maybe that's what he need to stop with all the parties before he gets hurt." Amazing I never expected an answer like that..that was so helpful if this was real (and Geoff an I haven't already talked about this) I would feel confident and might be able to tell Geoff.

"If Gwen told you that she was pregnant then what would you do" It was silent for a moment this was the question that mattered.

"Well I would want her to keep the baby It would be great to have something me and her created" Great answer, I looked at my wrist where my watch usually was, I forgot I gave it to Gwen.

"what time is it" I hope I didn't miss Gwen's signal.

"8:47 why where is your watch?"

"oh I gave it to our girlfriend you know how Izzy is with time Gwen said at 10 every morning she would start a fire, when we see smoke then we know she's okay and she toke one of your lighters to start it" From the look on his face I realized that I probably should have told him that a while ago. He got up and toke everything out of a pair of pants on to his bed.

"um..what are you doing?" I asked while I picked up a piece of paper from the ground, that fell from the bed.

"looking for which one she toke" _why_ his logic was very odd, I unfolded the paper and it looked like it was torn.

"Wow who knew the bad ass punk drew" I asked waving the paper in my hand, he toke it from me then went back to looking for the missing lighter.

"I didn't Gwen did the day we first got physical, she has the other half" Gross and romantic.

"awe that's so sweet" He muttered something under his breath and turned to me I guess he found out which one she had toke.

"When is breakfast I could really eat"

"Breakfast is at six until ten, didn't the blonde chick come by this morning she came to our room maybe she forgot about you" I got up and headed for the door I could use some breakfast to, on our way down to the cafeteria, we made small talk.

"So yesterday when Gwen said that you had seen her naked more than once what did she mean?" I couldn't help but smile at his question.

"why are you jealous that I got to make out with your girlfriend first?"

**Gwen's Point of View**

I woke up in a tree, laying next to Izzy luckily we put ourselves there. It was quiet except for a small beeping next to me, it had to be Izzy since trees don't beep.

"Izzy wake up your beeping" She yawned then toke aware of her surroundings, I did the same. We were about a mile from Chris's prison in the tallest tree we could find.

"Good thing I saved you last night" she somewhat did.

**Flash back**

Izzy was in the trees and I was alone in an abandoned street scared out of my mind when I heard something. thinking it was Izzy I called out.

"Izzy is that you" I didn't hear anything just more rustling in the plastic bushes a couple of feet over. Then one of the monsters came out of the bush, I was so freaked but it moved slow unlike everyone said. It was ugly no eyes, and ears where they once were was now just jagged purple flesh. I stood there like an idiot, which is weird because in almost all the horror movies I watch the people who run live longer. Just as I thought it was going to eat me, Izzy came in on a vine _(where the hell did she get a vine in the city)_ and jumped in front of me.

"wow I leave you alone for ten minutes and you try to get killed" she whispered to me.

"Izzy I didn't try to get killed now is the time to find its weakness since it can't smell you" Her eyes lit up like I gave her a new car or something.

"OK stand back I'm going in" _oh yea your going to have a problem trying to keep me from walking to my death_ I thought, as I watched her hunch over spread her arms and tip toe to the ugly creature. She was right in front of it like a foot away and it hadn't acknowledged her, Izzy's madness actually worked. She looked over at me and motioned that I should come over, I shook my head 'no'.

"Will you just get over here you big baby" she practically yelled and it barely moved _right no ears._

"Fine but if I get killed you get to tell Duncan you shoved me in front of a monster" I slowly walked closer to of the monster.. and it seemed to start walking away.

"See I told you the plant juice would work" yep and it did.._.wait a minute._

"Izzy you never gave me any, so I don't have any on" She put her hands across her chest and looked stumped as if I asked her why most people are born with two eyes.

"so you found a weakness it can't hear or smell but smelling will take some looking in to are you going to try to kill it" then she lit up again and this time instead of tip toeing she jumped on its back with a knife in her left hand_ (where is she getting all these things)._ After a minute of getting the thing stable she plunged the knife in its neck, it didn't bleed (since it was dead) or move for a minute then as if nothing happened, it started to walk again.

"In the head try the brain" I said and watched as she toke the knife out and stab it in the ear. Thats when I noticed two things: one perfect partner and two don't make her ever want to kill me because she probably will..gruesome. Still nothing had happened so I walked over to the monster well at least tried it would keep walking backwards trying to avoid me till it hit a tree.

"ow that hurt" Izzy said getting off the monster and standing by me.

"Its like scared of you..cool" I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. I could feel the knife being place in my palm as soon as it was I plunged it where the human heart would be as hard as I could.

"It worked, It worked" Said Izzy hopping up and down _boy this is going to be a long trip _I thought to myself. After taking the knife from the monsters chest I held on to it, it's not in the safest hands with Izzy.

**present time:**

"yes thank you for saving me but I was fine now will you figure out why you're beeping" She leaned towards me trying to listen _why?_

"Gwen it's not me its you..and your bag" What I looked at the watch Bridgette gave me nope not that, so I opened the bag I toke which held my clothes. When I opened it I found my clothes Izzy's clothes food and water.

"Um I'm afraid to ask but where did you get all this food and water?And when did you put your clothes in my bag"

"Before we left of course" she said taking out her clothes. Not even thinking about it I see that her shirt has a red dot that keeps flashing. When I look down I notice that all the clothes in my bag have flashing lights. Then it hits me Chris would never let us leave without having a way to track us down we had to get rid of these quick.

"Izzy I think Chris has tracking devices sown in our clothes we need to rip them out" When I said 'rip' she perked up and toke my bag.

"hey that's mine" I said reaching for it she pulled away not even looking up. Then toke out two big pairs of scissors, and handed one to me along with my bag,_ how the fuck did I not see those._

"you cut my clothes I cut yours just to get the flashy light out when done hand them all to me I will put them on the monsters so Chris chases them and not us." Perfect plan, well except for her cutting my clothes but if she ruins them I ruin hers.

"Great start with the one on my shirt" I told her turning around so she could cut it out, I heard the scissors snip and she was done. I turned back around and quickly cut out all the trackers in her clothes.

"Okay I will be back in about five minutes" After that she jumped off the tree and started running.

"be ready to go when you come back!" I yelled to her disappearing figure. I opened the my backpack this time determined to find everything she put in here after I ate something. Taking out a small apple and a water bottle I could hear Izzy yell 'bonzi!'. I ate the apple and drank a quarter of the water remembering one time my dad said if I was ever in trouble then save food and water until I had a recurring source.

After about ten minutes I was starting to get worried because I didn't hear Izzy yell or scream and she hadn't come back yet. So I looked in my bag for something helpful and found rope, bandages, lighter fluid, another knife, the lighter I toke from Duncan, our clothes, food, a taser and a Epi pen,_ how the hell did she put this all in here and why wasn't__ it heavy_. I climbed down the tree like a normal person _I was not hoping of a limb from 60 feet in the air_, and started to walk in the direction Izzy went with a knife in one hand and the taser in the other.

"Izzy are you there!?" I called out looking behind trees and I heard Bridgette's watch beep it was 9:50 crap. I walked over to the nearest tree and tried pulling on a branch..nothing so I made my way to the trash can picking up fallen branches and sticks. Shoved them in the trash can and pulled out the lighter fluid, splashed a bit on and used Duncan's lighter to start the fire. Slowly I started to walk again trying to find my crazy friend, when I came across a small cabin in the woods that just screams_ 'your gonna die'._

"Izzy are you in there?!" I waited for an answer and when one didn't come I had to go in and check if she was there. I opened the door and could hear it creak along with the floor underneath me, it was a living room straight ahead: stairs. Carefully I walked forward towards the stairs when something went over my face.

I was clawing at it but I still could see my hands..plastic bag! taking the knife, I made a small hole then used my fingers to make it bigger. _yes air!_  
"Micheal she's not passing out she made a hole" said a husky unfamiliar voice I tried to get out but I was being held on to. Then I'm pretty sure I was hit with the butt of a gun or something because the next I saw it was black. _fuck not again!_

**Duncan's Point of View:**

"whats wrong dude?" Asked the blonde surfer sitting in the chair in my room. We were waiting for ten so we could see the smoke sign so we knew Gwen was okay.

"oh it's probably nothing I just felt a small twinge in my back and couldn't breath for a minute" I said looking at my watch just as it turned 10. I jumped up and went to the window Bridgette following behind.

"Do you see anything?" I asked her hoping she could see better than me.

"Oh! Oh! right there look on the far left couple miles out do you think that's her?" I felt relief wash over me even though there was a chance that it wasnt Gwen.

"yes I hope its her" I said to the blonde she looked so happy I guess she missed Gwen as much as I did. Then we jumped when we heard knocking on the door, I walked over to answer it, and saw a woman in a red dress with blonde hair.

"Hi Duncan, Chris would like me to escort you to his office" Anyone could tell this 'super happy' voice was a fake.

"Sure hold on let me get my shoes on and tell Bridgette" I walked back to my bed and put my shoes on Bridgette sat next to me.

"Duncan..um I'm not sure the best way to really tell you but I'm not pregnant this test is Gwen's she may be or this may be a false positive" I didn't know to be happy or angry really. Happy I may have a son or daughter, angry that no one told me until now.

"are you serious?" She has to be messing with me_ no way Gwen could get pregnant we used...no protection..shit._

"yes she toke the test last night before she left and asked me to tell you once when I knew for sure you would be okay with her having a child" This was a disaster she was out there with those monsters and could be pregnant I didn't want to talk to Chris I wanted to find her.

"um hate to interrupt but Chris doesn't like to be kept waiting" I got up and walked to the door Bridgette in front of me.

"Duncan we will talk later don't do anything to hasty" She said walking to her and Geoff's room. I walked with the blonde in the red dress through many halls trying to remember which one when we came to a door that said: 'The Great Chris's Office' _well someone has a big ego._ She opened the door and let me in to a big and well-lit room.

"oh yes Duncan sit down sit down I have to tell you something about your partner Gwen." He said pointing to a chair in front of his desk, I sat down not breaking eye contact from this creep.

"Now as of last night your girlfriend escaped and I was wondering if you want to work with me on finding her" Of course I want to If she has my baby or not I still want to find her and bring her back, might ruin her plans for help.

"well...sure" This is great but whats the catch?


	6. Christures

**Gwen's Point of View:**

I woke up to being held down to a table, quickly I looked all over the room. It seemed to be a basement in front of me were some people on the table, next to me was a knocked out half-naked Izzy. There is something in my mouth so I can't scream for help.

"Dad! shes waking up since I found this one can I do it first" _do what_! I'm trying to get free before any of this happens when I realize that I don't have a shirt or my skirt on. Do they even know I can hear them, if Izzy was awake then she would be able to get out of these.

"no I promised your brother this one, then when he's done were getting rid of her. Shes sick, look how pale she is, we can't afford to get sick."_ I__'m not sick_ I start turning my head I can find my bag or the taser or anything. I can feel a hand on my leg I look towards the person It was a boy about a year older than me. He came over to my face and toke the gag from my mouth making it much easier to close my mouth. Luckily someone knocked on the door and every one leaves to more than likely either kidnap or kill the visitor.

"Izzy wake up now" Thank god she not a deep sleeper. She sat straight up breaking the straps around her well that was easy. She looked around then at me, then her, then the room and it FINALLY dawned on her, she toke the gag from her mouth and started rambling.

"Gwenyourtiedupandwearebothnakedimsorryiwasputting thetrackersonthemontersthenthesepeopleca-" I had to stop her she was talking so fast and didn't breathe so she was starting to turn pink.

"Izzy calm down I will forgive you if you untie me and quietly help me find the bag after we get dressed." She got off the table and walked over untying the straps and getting dressed at the same time. When free I got off the table and found my clothes lost Izzy again, this time I wasn't so worried since she knew to be cautious.

"I found it" shit she sneaked up on me and I dropped everything "and the people upstairs who kidnapped us they are sleeping on the floor" I turned around looking at her weird.

"asleep?" people don't just pass out, well not in my life (keep this past week out of this).

"yea I saw two people with gas masks" Gas masks, well this just smells of Chris's work. I grabbed a shirt, put it to my nose and handed one to Izzy, she did the same.

"hey why are we doing this and how long has Duncan worked for Chris" I looked her raising my eyebrows, she just confused me.

"what were wearing these so we don't go to sleep like the guys upstairs and what do you mean Duncan working for Chris." I told her while filling the bag with the food and other items our kidnappers had.

"well Chris and Duncan are up there with gas masks do you want me to go get them for you?" She started to walk up stairs till I grabbed her hand.

"Are you nuts they are trying to find us take the bag and find a quiet way out without being seen OK Izzy?" She nodded still with the cloth over her mouth and left, I found a piece of paper and toke out my eyeliner. _'Duncan meet me here in 6 hours...without Chris.'_ is all I wrote. After I folded it and placed it in a pair of my clothes and put them on the table so they know I was here, I followed Izzy out of our captives house.

**Duncan's Point of View:**

"um I think there is someone downstairs I'm going to go check." I said to Chris this is the third place from the trackers that we have checked. I love the fact that Gwen made it so hard to be found but seriously where is she? He told me okay and went on with his digging for clues, we have been out here all night. When I came down stairs all I saw was a table, some chair, Gwen's clothes, empty cabinets and book cases. When I realized that Gwen's clothes were on the table I rushed and picked them up and a small paper fell out.

"Did you find anything uh.. Duncan" How could he not remember my name I was the person who was gonna end his life and he didn't even find it nice enough to remember me. I picked up the paper and read it in my head. Six hours from now that's five pm two hours before we go back to camp.

"No no sign of her" I put the clothes in a cabinet encase he wanted to come check himself, then walked back upstairs.

"Lets go they got nothing so its off to the next tracker, your girlfriend is putting up a good fight to back its for nothing." _nothing__?_ bullshit I'm going to save her and after that well I don't know.

"When we find her what are you going to do?" I asked the psychotic man while we started walking again and he started to laugh.

"I'm going to kill her the same way Heather was murdered then with the remains I'm going to feed then to the Christures." (That's what he named them earlier). _He need to be in a fucking padded room, how the hell was he a doctor._

"well what if she's pregnant? are you going to kill the baby?" He stopped in his tracks and I turned to look at him.

"That explains everything the Christures are afraid of pregnant women, the hormones mess with all their nerve receptors" I don't know what he's talking about and I don't think he does either. Who cares if its true she's safe from them but what about the cabin. She was with them, if we didn't come then she might have been raped or worse killed.

"Is she pregnant?" He questioned me glaring me down for an answer.

"well I'm not sure she might be someone said she is" He seemed to get happy _oh god what is going on through that sick twisted mind. _He clapped his hands together and looked at me but instead of him being cold he seemed friendly which was much creepier.

"Change of plans, we will stay out here like planned then when we go back we will question her parent and sibling...actually you will and if they don't tell you anything then you hit them." _what!_ he can't actually think I'm going to hit them, their family. Better than mine who has practically disowned me since birth, I wonder if they are alive...eh who cares.

"You want me to do what?" I asked maybe he misspoke or I heard him wrong.

"You will hit Gwen's family if they do not tell you what I want to know, that way I know you are new world material." Nope he said it right and I can't do it, I'm not a wuss but it's just they are...different.

**Five Hours Later**

It's 4:20 and Chris is getting his beauty sleep god forbid he goes back to the crap hole looking like crap. Knowing full well he wont be up until we have to go back I decide to make my way to the cabin, It's only a little while away, the last two trackers were fairly close. Chris says he has everything under control that he will find Gwen, I would take him back to the cabin if I knew for sure he would not cut her up or something. How did heather die anyway since she was gone there was no rumors of who did it or how so everyone is as clueless as Lindsay. Caught up in my own thoughts I almost passed the cabin.

"are you the reason we came back here?" Shit I turned around to see Izzy hanging upside down from a tree, that girl nearly gave me a heart attack.

"What yes..maybe how?" to many endings to, to many questions so I just left it like that and walked in to the cabin. Gwen wasn't in the living room just the people who were passed out from earlier, so I went down stairs, and found her looking in a cabinet. I came up to her, hoping to scare her but she scared me by pointing a gun at me, _where she get the gun?_

"whoa pasty calm down" Her face softened but the gun didn't lower.

"your working with Chris?" She sounded like she was going to cry, _why?_

"No well yes but only to find you, I'm not telling him where to look. We're just following the trackers, which by the way was smart with the ditching." She smiled and lowered the gun, thank god you know it would really suck to get shot by my pregnant girlfriend... well were not boyfriend and girlfriend but were something.

"Oh, thank you" When She hugged me I almost fell backwards, shes small but strong. Maybe I can talk her in to coming back, I know Bridgette misses her. When she pulled away she sat in a chair across the room, I sat next to her.

"So I found out that the Christures are afraid of pregnant women" She looked confused.

"What are 'Christures'?" Oh that explains her confusion.

"That's what the self-absorbed psychopath of a doctor named the monsters" Her face seemed to lit up then drop as she rummaged through her bag.

"Sunshine what are you looking for?" I watched as she pulled out an identical pregnancy stick to the one I saw a few days ago, she handed the stick to me.

"I don't know if Bridgette told you or not yet but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant" She looked guilty an embarrassed, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes she even conned me in to thinking it was hers, so I would tell her what I would do if I was in that situation." We both laughed at my stupidity, felt good to laugh through all this shit.

"and..what did you say?"

"Well that's when I got called to Chris's office so I didn't get to tell her that you shouldn't be out here and that I would love that baby almost more than I love you" Her smile was ear to ear, I hope the baby has her smile.

"Oh juvie your soft is showing,...now how don't the Christure's see you?" Right to business.

**Gwen's Point of View:**

You got to admit that's a good question, the guys are not pregnant so the things aren't afraid. It's so good to see Duncan people say you don't know what you have until its gone, not the case I know what I have still gone. I hope the baby has his teal eyes then I realized that Duncan wasn't the only person I slept with. Trent, I felt the blood rush from my face.

"Well Chris gave me this patch and it makes us invisible to the Christure-Gwen whats wrong?" His face looked genuinely concerned which made it harder for me to tell him.

"The baby" I put my hand to my stomach and looked in his eyes "May...not be yours" I don't think he has thought about this either but the good thing is, It's probably Duncan's we didn't use protection. After two minutes of silence I broke down in tears god I was not looking forward to these mood swings. Crying to anger to happy to sad to so fucking annoying.

"Oh Duncan I-I don't want it to be Trent's h-he's so mean and fake a-and I don'tt want to briing annother one of hiim in the worrld" I was leaning against him sobbing when he pulled me away and held me out by my shoulders. I really tried to stop crying but I had no control.

"Gwenny it's okay, it has to be mine, like Elvis could knock you up. You both did it safe right" I nodded and was going to say something but he resumed talking.

"Good, but we didn't use any and my family is well-known for knocking up girls protection or not. Then we normally marry the girl we knocked up but who said I did things normal" He smirked as his witty comment, trying to cheer me up it worked because after I felt happy.

"So did Courtney tell you what me and Izzy did the night we left?" I asked trying to move past my awkward crying fit, he looked confused which answered my question.

"We were climbing through a vent and came across Trent and Courtney's room, they were making out about to get it on when we started to whisper in scary voices. Izzy said that one day Trent hit her so hard she died and I told Courtney I saw her cheat on a test and to tell Duncan that his goddess told them this." His laugh was louder than ever, for a second I thought he was going to wake the people in the coma upstairs, we were laughing so hard tears came out.

"that was perfect wonder why she didn't tell me...so what were you doing in this cabin pasty?" I cringed not because of the name, but the thought of what I was doing here, if he didn't come when he did I might be dead.

"Izzy had been gone for a while and I started to look for her. I came here and got knocked out then just before you came the people were discussing what to do with me. The teenage boy was going to rape me before I got killed." His eyes got wide then he stood up, looking angry.

"Give me the gun I'm going to go up there and shoot them." I'm touched he would kill people for me, so sweet.

"no you can't. I have to save the bullets, for my mission." As much as I wanted him to go up there and kill those bastards I had to kill one myself.

"What mission what are you going to do?" I looked at him dead on, he looked confused again.

"I'm going to kill Chris of course" I said coldly but couldn't help when a smile whisked across my lips.


	7. warm welcomes

**Gwen's Point of View:**

Duncan's face was still not shocked or mad just..still. _what in the world is he thinking? It's a good idea right? _He sat back down and put his hand on my thigh, like he was trying to comfort me. He's so calm it's kinda freaking me out.

"That's great babe but if he's dead then we have no way to stop the creatures." I thought of that. First him being so calm was freaking me out, now it's pissing me off. I'm not really sure why I love that he's so being rational.

"Before I kill him WE are going to find a way to kill the Christure's." He nodded and seemed to thinking about what I said.

"Ok pasty whats the plan?" He asked smirking, if this works then I get to see that smirk everyday.

* * *

After telling Duncan my master plan, he fully agreed to help out. We ended up talking for a bit longer, then doing other stuff that I would not mention to my mother. Then Izzy (who I told to keep watch for monsters) interrupted us, saying it was 6:30, time to go. Quickly we both got back to presentable appearances and went upstairs, where the people still hadn't moved.

"When do you think they will wake up?" I asked Duncan kicking one of the men that looked to be in his thirty's. Frankly Duncan and I should just shoot them all but I got other plans.

"Well Chris said it was the same thing he used on us, that bookworm was right about it." He admitted smugly. When we finally made our way out the door, on to the porch, Duncan wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I have to get back before Chris wakes up..your going to take good care of my offspring right?" He asked rubbing his hand on my stomach as if he could feel the baby.

"yes juvie I will take good care of the future law-breaker" I teased, walking down the steps to find Izzy in a tree ahead of me with Duncan at my side. He hugged me again this time so tight I couldn't breathe and kissed me passionately, _wow it was easier for one of us to leave when the others asleep._

"Ok..I..really have...to go" He managed to say in between kissing my neck, then the warmth of his body was pulled away. When I opened my eyes I saw that he was being dragged off by Izzy, arms across his chest, legs crossed. It was hilarious, I just walked over to the steps and laughed waiting for my red-headed friend to come back. 7 minutes later she came back without Duncan.

"No way that you went all the way there and back in seven minutes." I stated as we walked away from the cabin, with all our stuff.

"oh I didn't I just walked him till we were far enough away from you, then walked back" she said shrugging she seemed..not Izzy, you know like a normal non crazy person.

"Izzy, are you okay you seem down" she looked at me I take that back she seems gloomy and her mood didn't change. Her being like this is really...depressing.

"nothing it's just I was helpless an-" I cut her off when I pushed past her to the nearest bush, so I could throw up. She came over and helped me with my hair while patting my back, guess it was a good time for her not to be crazy. After a few minutes my stomach was empty and I was still throwing up, but this time it hurt much more. Finally my stomach had settled and I stood up straight with the after taste of vomiting. _Oh I can just tell this pregnancy is going to be just splendid._

**Duncan's Point of View:**

After Izzy dragged me away from Gwen, it didn't take long for me to get back to the camp Chris set up. I'm kinda thankful that Izzy did take me away other wise I would still be there, I don't want to leave Gwen alone even if she is safe. It's 6:47 when I reached the camp and Chris was still asleep.

"Psycho- I mean Chris, time to wake up" I said as I poked him with a stick. Hey I'm tough but I don't need to be psychotic too. He shook me off trying to stay asleep, so I kept poking him.

"Ugh leave me alone I need my beauty sleep" He said rolling over this guy is mental.

"Beauty sleep ha! that's gonna take an eternity now let's go remember I have to hit Gwen's family for information" I can't believe I have to go along with this. Chris finally sat up, rubbed his eyes and got up while I went to one of the supply bags to get the patches. The patches keep the Christures away from us, not really sure how an air head like Chris thought of them but they work.

"Fine pack everything up and then you can start taking everything back to camp." I have to carry everything again, why didn't he just bring one of his many cars.

Finally after walking about 6 and half miles we were back in front of one of the only buildings that holds human life. I really didn't want to go back but Chris looked so happy that he was about to cry. _what a baby!_ I followed behind him while he walked to the entrance with keys in his hand. _Like really were like the only people on earth who's going to break in..and steal what? answer me that._ When getting in I felt the heat hit my face and had to squint because it is so fucking bright here. Chris left with his bags as soon as I was in safe distance so I 'didn't escape' he said we would meet after lunch and I made my way to the cafeteria to find the people I would need for my part of the plan.

"So how did it go?" I turned around to see Courtney smiling with her hand behind her back. Very suspicious lately she has been either avoiding me or giving me dirty looks, what could be going on in that little head of hers.

"It was alright, we didn't find her" She seemed happier when I finished my sentence. I turned around and started walking again, she walked with me her hands still out of my eye sight.

"Oh that's a shame, so I have been thinking" That is never a good idea that's what made this end of the world thing happen someone was 'thinking'. She didn't seem sad at all just perky.

"About what" I asked cautiously she is hard to read, I mean normally she is prissy, happy or mad this is different...like chocolate dipped in evil, sounds weird? fits this weird situation.

"well about you and that slut, how she left you and how you left me" She put her hands out in front of her which held what? of course a knife, she was playing with the tip. She is over me right? because if not we may have a big problem.

"One she didn't leave me, Two I didn't leave you, and three she's not a slut" She didn't seem to be listening just focusing on the knife like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Then she looked me straight in the eye, the knife pointed at me. I started to walk just a bit faster.

"She is a slut Trent told me. He told me how she would beg for sex, and sleep with other people when he didn't fuck her. And she so did leave you if she didn't she would be here with you she doesn't love you like I did, guess you missed out." Is she related to Chris like Heather's long-lost sister because she's just as crazy. Trent has fucking brainwashed my ex, I missed out? no way, not in a million years.

"I'm sure your Elvis did tell you that was it the truth? no! Gwen didn't leave me she went for help and I surly didn't miss out, I got a better deal!" I said looking her dead in the eye. I was startled when she pushed me towards the wall, with the knife against my stomach. If I try to move It will puncture the skin.

"Better deal?! you fucking dick I'm the best you could ever do. If your girlfriend wants to be a hero, she should be here. That way when your bent over bleeding out, someone will care enough to take you to the hospital wing." She pushed the knife deeper against me and definitely broke my skin.

"Courtney yo-" I got cut off by the chatter box that no one wants to be around. I think her name was Staci she always lied about her family inventing something.

"You know my great, great, great, great, great, great great cousin invented talking before that people just looked at each other." Courtney backed up and hid the knife glaring at me, for once I was happy chatter box came here. Courtney came up to my face our noses touching when she whispered to me.

"This isn't over, I promise you that" She said leaning closer than kissed me and walked away, till I was alone in the hallway with the liar. Shocked, I started to walk again, wiping my lips trying to make my way to the cafeteria and that girl followed never shutting up.

"you know my great, great, great, grandfather invented walking before that people just stood there doing nothing." I keep repeating the same sentence in my head_ never ever hit a girl, never ever hit a girl..._ she was driving me crazy I was saved when I walked in to the cafeteria and she walked off, I found the table where Geoff and Bridgette where sucking face.

"I would say 'get a room' but you have one" They both stopped swapping spit and looked at me. Bridgette got off Geoff's lap and sat down in her own seat while I sat across from them.

"So how did it go? Did you find Gwen?" Said Bridgette leaning in on the table.

"Yea I found her pregnant with mine or Elvis's child" Both the blondes eyes went wide and their faces went pale, they knew she was pregnant right because I'm pretty sure they were the first ones to know, and to tell me.

"How did I not see it, oh my god it totally could be Trent's" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest. It 'totally' isn't Elvis's baby.

"It could be, but it isn't! okay? It's mine." They both held their hands up defensively, from me yelling at them. Not my fault they made false accusations.

"okay dude calm down" Geoff said. I shrugged and felt a twinge in my stomach oh crap I forgot Courtney stabbed me.

"you will never believe what Courtney did when I came in."

"she kissed you." Blurted Bridgette.

"no she stabbed you with a kitchen knife" Said Geoff. They both nodded like that was there finale answer. Were they like in the corner making out or something.

"Okay what the hell were you guys there because that's what she did. She stabbed me only a bit the chatter box interrupted her and then as she left she kissed me. Super weird ..anyway Gwen has a plan and we are going to need your help." They didn't move they were like statues which is quite weird maybe they were having make out withdrawals. I snapped my fingers in front of them to bring them back to horrible reality.

"Um.. yea sure what do you need"

* * *

After I filled in the couple, I ate, put my stuff away, fixed my fading green Mohawk and toke a nap before the blonde woman, Blaineley came to my room to pick me up and take me to Chris's office. The walk was quiet but when I came in to the office I got an odd welcome greeting.

"Ahh Duncan itt's so good too see you come on sit, sit" He pointed to some chairs in front of his desk. There is so many empty alcohol bottles on his desk and floor, this guy is totally sloshed. I walked over to one of the chairs he was pointing at and put my feet on his desk.

"So howw how have you been?" Chris stuttered out trying to walk around his bulky desk to sit. When he did get to the chair it rolled back and he fell to the floor _hilarious!_ I need to be here more often when he's off his hair gel.

"Good I'm just here to get the information remember?" He nodded and kept nodding and nodding, I didn't think he was going to stop. He looked like a broken bobble head.

"Yes yess I reme- but not now, now we ta-talk" Oh this will be just great can I step back outside it will be much better. Anyways what could this loon want to talk about...wait is this torture does he know I talked to Gwen.

"about what?" I asked putting my arms behind my head this may take a while I might as well get comfortable.

"Do, do you know how Heather died?" I shrugged no one knew the reporters said it was gruesome and that's it. There was plenty of rumors but none were back up by facts.

"She was cut in half" He made motions like he was cutting something. "then her top half was b-burned and her leggs skinned the body was in her car who, who would do that?" Probably a descendant of Chris but even I feel bad. Heather was horrible and a little hot but I don't think she deserved something that bad.

"that's horrible man I'm sorry you want to do that to Gwen, since you think she killed Heather" he started to nod again but then shook his head no very fast.

"N-no Heather was going have a baby, I'm going to take Gwen's b-baby" My face felt red with anger and my breathing had gone ragged.

"YOUR WHAT!?" I stood up my fists balled. No way he is going to take my future baby. Even if the kid is Trent's, he is never going near it neither of them I will raise it as my own. He leaned over his desk trying to get closer to me and started to whisper.

"I'm going to take the baby then kill Gwen..shhh don't tell Duncan"


	8. Is it the End?

**Duncan's Point of View:**

"I'm Duncan! You Idiot and I'm sorry but you are not going to take my baby and kill the girl I love just because in your messed up mind she killed your bitch of a daughter" He looked like he just noticed I was here apparently he did.

"ah Duncan sit, sit! we, we can talk." Oh my god if I didn't have to get information out of him I would kill him right now. _Crap the information_ well he's drunk so he's a blabber mouth might as well use that advantage. I sat back down with my hands across my chest.

"Fine.. how do you kill all the Christures?" He put on of his fingers on his chin like he was thinking after 2 minutes of him 'thinking' he finally answered me.

"Do you think I'm a good father?" _Really?_ that's what he got out of that.

"What how the hell am I suppose to know? how do you kill the Christures?!"

"oh them you, you have to k-kill me see I, I made them with m-my EMA." _EMA what the hell is that_. Other than not knowing what EMA is we know how to kill all these monsters.

"Wait do you mean DNA?" I said raising an eyebrow, that would make a lot more sense. His face lit up and he pointed at me, very enthusiastically.

"Yes yes that if if heather was still h-here then she would have to die t-to related t-to me then con control monsters." Well another bright side to Heather's death. He reached in his desk and pulled out yet another drink, he looked at me and pointed the bottle. I shook my head no, I have to be alert when Izzy gets here. He really shouldn't have anymore either because then Gwen wont need to kill him he'll die of alcohol poisoning.

"What..what are you going to do with my baby"

"I'mm going to..to raise it then alll these people are go-going to make more wittle babies. They they can keep them but li-live here so the childs love mee" He started to spin around in his chair, like a little stopped spinning and was facing me, he looked very serious, I think he was trying to be scary but people are much scarier in Juvie.

"We..we got to find um you know Jen no no what whatever and see if it's a girl or boy" How far along does he thing Gwen is? Isn't he a doctor?

"Um I'm no 'doctor' but I'm pretty sure she isn't that far along" He used his finger to shoot finger guns at me. This guy is so fucking hammered.

"right right you smartt. what..what are you doingg here?" I rolled my eyes he has such great memory. Maybe he wont remember that he told me to hit Gwen's family.

"You told me to question Gwen's mom and brother." Then he was a broken bottle head again.

"Yes, Yes, smart OK...what what happened to her father?" _Why does he suddenly care._

"He died in a car accident, four years ago...why do you care?"

"No no reason. Blaineley...BLAINELEY!" He kept shouting at the door trying to get the blonde to come in. When she did she looked very angry.

"What do you want" She barked at Chris, who flinched and tried to think of why he called her in. _Stupid._

"Bring..bring me Jens family" Why is he calling her Jen, that's very annoying.

"It's Gwen not Jen" The irritated blonde rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room. No one talked while she was gone, minutes later she came back with Patrica and Alex. Alex had on a blue shirt with a rip in the left side and tan pants, his hair was nothing like normal. Patrica had her black hair sticking on all different places, she seemed to be missing an earring and a cut in her right leg pants. They must have it worse than us.

"Heyy Patrica how, how have you been." She glared daggers at the drunken doctor. Blaineley pushed the two towards a couch on the left, then stomped out of the room whats up with her.

"Well Chris other than the world ending, my daughter missing, horrible food, listening to that blonde bitch about how horrible her life is, sleeping in the cell with my son and the other parents AND not taking a shower for a week I'm just peachy. How have you been?" She looked pissed I don't blame her. Alex just sat with his hands in his lap his head down, poor kid his mom is freaked and his sister's out side with the monsters.

"Good I'm going to have a baby." Both Patrica and Alex started laughing and I started to feel my anger get the best of me, how many times do I have to tell him he wasn't going to get my kid. Chris looked confused like he didn't get a joke or he was trying to figure something out.

"Um don't you have to be a girl to have a baby" Asked Alex trying to get more comfortable. Chris waved his hands in front of his face as if he was hiding from some cameras or trying to erase what he just said.

"No, no your sister? her baby It it's mine" Both Alex and Patrica looked confused wait no one told them Gwen was pregnant. I turned till I was facing them both.

"Gwen is pregnant with my child" They really didn't need to know it might be Trent's no need for them to think she is some slut. Besides with what I said their mouths were agape and their eyes looked like cartoons.

"Well this..this is just...And she's missing?!" I don't think she could finish her first sentence I don't blame her I don't think anyone could think of a word that would fit our particular situation.

"Well no She not missing she left to go find help" Then Patrica fainted, lot to take in and think I haven't even told her everything. Alex was pacing across the room like a worried father. Chris was the broken bobble head again sometimes he would shake his head 'yes' then 'no'. Blaineley slammed the door open her hair looked frazzled, had food on her and she looked very tired.

"We have a situation!" Well that's my cue, Izzy must be on her way. I stood up and walked to the blonde.

"I should deal with it he's two drinks from passing out you should sober him up" She nodded and I walked out to find the situation which was in the hallways and cafeteria.

**Gwen's Point of View:**

"Izzy are you sure you can do this?" I know it's like the hundredth time I asked her this but she has to sneak back in to Chris's building, then back out. With her memory of a goldfish I'm not entirely sure the plan will go as planned. It's kinda risky putting the whole plan on Izzy but she is really our only choice.

"yes Izzy can do, this stop worrying" She said putting her hand on my shoulder, she's right maybe I'm over thinking this. We were on our way back to Chris's torture building or as he would call it 'well built home' so Izzy can break in, we could see it ahead of us, it looked to be about 20 yards away.

"OK I will stop worrying if you tell me what you have to do." she thought about it for a moment before saying anything.

"Well I have to get in then say I saw you. Find Duncan tell him I'm here then go find everyone else."

"Which is?" The building was almost right in front of us.

"Everyone but Trent, Courtney and Alejandro" Okay I have a lot more faith in her now, we couldn't include Trent and Courtney because its Trent and Courtney and not Alejandro because he is close to Chris but everyone else is good.

"Good job Izzy" She smiled and hugged me then left. I had to find a camera to stand in front of so Chris could see me I hope Duncan told Bridgette and Geoff to help everyone get ready. Normally people don't even try but they end up in a camera's view but it toke me about ten minutes just to find one.  
I had to slowly pace in front if it as if I had dropped something and was looking for it until I heard Izzy scream. When she did, I nearly had a heart attack she has a powerful set of lungs man. I looked at the camera straight in the lens and started to run in the other direction for about two minutes, then I had to climb a tree, and wait for Chris.

**Duncan's Point of View:**

I was walking through the hallways looking at everyone, In the cafeteria every one is dressed up as fish throwing food at each other and in each hallway music was blasting and they were oddly dancing dressed as animals. Yep this is a situation, for some reason I felt like I am being followed, I turn around to see one person I didn't want to..Trent but I don't think he's the one following me.

"what is all this?" He asked pointing to the dancing animals around us.

"It's ou-" I was cut off by Izzy screaming in a nearby room. I had to push my way through the animals and fish to get to Izzy who was screaming and pointing out the window.

"Look it's Gwen everyone look" It was quiet except for a few people muttering until Chris came in pushing everyone out-of-the-way, he looked very unhappy. _Guess he's sober._

"What the hell is going on get out of my way you fucking snot nose brats." when he got to the window he pushed both me and Izzy out-of-the-way. He looked at Izzy like she was new.

"Have you been here lately?" He said looking her over, she nodded.

"Yes I've been here the whole time." _Luckily he's to stupid to know she's lying_ I thought to myself.

"Well what did you see?" He said waving his hands in the air looking at Izzy.

"Gwen she was out there I saw her run in the woods over there." Now she was pointing out the window. Chris turned towards me, smiling.

"We have to go shes close we can get her tonight." It was silent for a moment then I told him what me and Gwen had rehearsed.

"You should go, I will stay here and take care of this" I moved my hand and motioned to the crowd that was set up just for this conversation. He nodded and walked out the door pushing anyone who was in his way, _jerk._ I have to say I'm actually happy that these losers helped, not that I owe them anything they get a party.

"Okay now all you losers go and do what ever you were doing." I waited for a minute while the people filed out until I walked out. I caught Bridgette and Geoff who were dressed as dolphins.

"Thank you guys, for everything" They both seemed shocked that I said 'thank you' Well I don't say it often. They kept staring at me and it was very awkward so I walked away, with them still shocked.

"What are you up to?" I heard Alejandro behind me, I turned around to see him following me what is up with people following me.

"What do you mean? what could I ever be up to?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. He frowned and put his arms across his chest.

"I will figure it out promise you that."

**Gwen's Point of View:**

"GGWWEEEN It's okay you can come out now. I just want to get you to the hospital wing to check out that baby of yours." _No way is he coming near my baby._ Izzy has been gone for a while and Chris has been out here for about ten minutes, walking around in big circles like a lost puppy. Might as well let him catch me before he gives up.

"Hold on I'm coming down" He looked up at the tree with a huge grin that makes the jokers smile look normal. He held his hands out as if I was going to fall he would catch me odd. When I was finally out of the big tree he handed me a sticker, _what did I do a good job and now I need a reward._

"Uh..thanks?"

"It's for protection, just to be sure they can't find you." Oh these are the patches Duncan was talking about. I toke the back off and stuck it to my arm. better safe than sorry. I have so many questions for this delirious Doctor but I have to play stupid.

"What are you going to do when we get back" Nothing I will be instantly killed for destroying the world. He shrugged and kept walking back to the in sight building.

"I'm not a monster," _No you just make them_ "And I really want to see your baby. At first I was going to kill you the way you killed heather, then when Duncan told me you were pregnant, I decided I would let you live..." He trailed off muttering something under his breath that I couldn't hear. It was mainly silent for the rest of the way home, except for some bugs and the wind moving what was left of trees. When I tripped over a branch in the ground, Chris quickly came over and helped me up._ Whats up with him being so protective?_ When we came to hell itself he pulled out keys and unlocked the door. _What the hell why locks what is someone going to steal?_

When I came in I felt instantly warmer, and the lights are way to bright, _where are we the sun?_ I stood in the door way for a minute waiting for my eyes to adjust when I felt I was being lightly pulled. I looked around and see that Chris is pulling me somewhere I instantly take my arm back just him touching me felt like I wanted to puke. The hallways were all quiet and I found my way to the cafeteria where there was only about 18 people in the whole room.

Chris muttered something under his breath then walked out of the cafeteria motioning for me to follow him. Not wanting him to drag me again, I complied and followed, till we were in front of mine and Duncan's room. Chris knocked on the door then shoved me in front of him as a shield, what happened to him being protective. When the door opened I saw Duncan, behind him on the bed was Geoff and Bridgette and...Courtney who was just smiling and waving evilly, _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Good Duncan your here come with me and Gwen." said Chris still holding my shoulders I shrugged his hands away and started to walk in the direction of his office. What the hell why was Courtney and Duncan in our room. Did she manipulate him in to getting back together, were technically not together soo.. No Duncan's not like that right? I could hear them both call my name which only made me walk faster, don't want to talk to Duncan and surly don't want to talk to psycho.

When I got to his office I went in and sat on the couch, getting the gun out of my bag (which I'm surprised he didn't take) and put it under my leg, after I checked it was loaded. The first one who came in was liar him self then seconds later Chris came in. Both looked worried at me and asked if I was alright._ No I'm not alright you stupid idiots._ I just have to remember to kill one of them, the people would want it to be Chris.

"Yes I'm fine" They both looked a bit relieved but not my much considering my cold tone. Chris sat behind his desk and Duncan came over and sat next to me on the couch, as soon as he sat I got the gun from under me, got up and walked over to one of the chairs in front of Chris's desk. When I sat down I put the pistol under my bag.

"Okay so what am I doing here? I mean if you don't mind I would like to go burn everything in my room Because for some odd reason Duncan brought the bitch in our room." I said glaring at him he was still on the couch. Just staring at me apologetically, I looked back at Chris who was grinning at me again.

"Well you see you are the first one to get pregnant here and I want to make sure you are the best treated person here so I am upgrading your room an-" I thought he actually had a good side until Duncan interrupted him.

"Don't listen to him he's going to treat you nice until you give birth then he's going to take our child and kill you" Okay got bigger problems but _Our child I think that ship sailed when he was feeling up Courtney._ Duncan was standing his hands in fists and really looked angry, Chris on the other hand looked dumb struck. I'm rethinking killing both of them.

"H-how did you know about that?" Chris asked looking at Duncan. Now I was the one angry AND dumb struck.

"So it's true?" I should have known he couldn't be nice. I'm so stupid how could I even believe him.

"Of course it's true, You Killed My Daughter and you don't think I'm going to get payback." Wow he still thinks I killed heather. What is his evidence really just because I was Heather's biggest enemy and I want to kill her and said it often doesn't mean I did it. I would like to find who did and give them a pat on their back. _Wait a minute.._

"What does the baby have to do with this then?" I asked confused that really doesn't fit in to this picture, like a puzzle with to many pieces.

"Heather was pregnant" Duncan muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Chris stood up from his chair and started to walk towards Duncan. I'm just sitting here like an idiot.

"How the hell do you know this stuff?" Chris asked grabbing Duncan's shirt, I'm guessing to scare him. I need to find out everything Duncan knows but I don't want to talk to him, I need to shoot Chris but don't know how to kill the Christures and finally I have to keep these two separate. I pulled the gun from under my bag, stood up and pointed it at both of them. _No way I'm going to sit here while they work it out._

"HEY!" They both stopped glaring at each other, muttering stuff and looked at me surprised I was here._ Seriously what the hell why does everyone forget me I'm like a major part of these last two weeks!_

"Both of you separate and sit down on the couch" I instructed pointing the gun to the couch, they both complied and sat down. I have no idea how to kill the stupid monsters, Duncan was supposed to tell me but no instead he was flirting with Courtney.

"How do you kill the Christures?" I asked, Chris just laughed at me which I have to say: it's not good to laugh at a pregnant girl holding a gun. He then realized that quickly shut up, put his nose in the air and folded his arms.

"You have to kill him babe, apparently his DNA controls them if Heather was alive we would have to kill both." I moved the gun from Chris to Duncan, _hey he is in trouble too._

"First of all don't call me 'babe' you jerk, second if heather was alive then we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" He rolled his eyes and looked like he was about to say something but instead Chris spoke up.

"Hello can you to talk about this later right now Gwen needs to stay calm and put.. the.. gun.. down" I'm not sure how I'm going to kill him but I have decided that it should be slow and painful because you know _I'm calm._

"Shut the fuck up Chris or I swear I will shoot you" He scoffed he _thinks I'm bluffing?_ Now that I wasn't 'calm' anymore I shot him in the foot. Duncan looked at me confused I was going to tell him I can't kill Chris yet but not talking, to that liar.

"FUCK, THE BITCH JUST SHOT ME" He said holding his foot looking at Duncan. He started to laugh at Chris while I just kept my gun pointed on Chris's kneecap, next thing to go.

"Dude you should have believed her" He said getting up away from the bleeding man. The gun was on him this time he is not going anywhere.

"Whoa pasty calm down I'm the good guy"_ good guy my ass._

"Tie him up or your going to be the good guy who lost his left knee" I said with a smile, pretty much the first one since I got in this stupid place. He held up his hand defensively and walked over to the hunched man, an tied him to Chris's desk chair. He asked me what to do next and it toke me a while to answer.

"sit down I'm not talking to you" he smirked and started to walk towards me.

"you just did" I aimed the gun in between his feet and shot, making him jump. When he realized I was in no mood for his jokes he sat down in the chair next to me and didn't say another word. I turned to Chris who behind his desk unable to move.

"Now Chris I was wondering how did Heather die?" I questioned waving the gun around like it was a toy. Chris looked shocked that I would ask, since I apparently killed her.

"You know exactly how she died you killed her you fucking snot nosed brat!" I put my index finger to my lips, and blowed making a 'shhh' noise. He did not look happy when I did that.

"Now now no need to yell or call me by your daughter's name: snot nosed brat. Besides this was a set up I escaped with Izzy you know the girl who screamed she saw me. Duncan met me in the cabin that you saved me from being raped and killed in. I was in that tree waiting for you to come and 'find' me, I finally got tired of you chasing your fucking tail and got your attention. I have been right under you nose this whole fucking time but your ego and twisted ways messed up your vision." Again he was shocked that his stupidity got the best of him, I was enjoying myself and didn't even care about Duncan who was quietly sitting talking under his breath like a mad child. _Question why does everybody keep muttering? Do they not know volume control?_

"Your lying I would've found you if that was true."

"Oh there is the ego boys and girl biggest one known to people" I said holding my hands up turning side to side as if there was a crowd around us. I put my hands on the desk and leaned closer to Chris the gun flat yet still pointing at him.

"You want to know how I would kill Heather?...you know that raven black hair she had I would cut it at her scalp then strangle her with it only till she passes out, sit around till she wakes up then use acid you know any that I could find at the drugstore and poor it on her pretty little skin," He looked horrified and I was just getting started. To say the least I have planned the day I would kill her for years our relationship has gone on since kindergarten.

"And for payback for all those mean comments, snide looks and humiliation, I would take her to school and tie her up to the flag pole naked, bald and burned. When I'm sure everyone has seen her I would take her back to where ever I decided to kill her and slowly cut her since she thought that the Goths cut themselves...only fair. I'm sure she would have had enough by now and I would be fed up of her crying so I would put her in a tank of flesh-eating human bot fly eggs. Now I didn't cook them up in some lab like your pets out there, no these are real and not in america so I would have them imported for this special occasion. You see these little bugs would hatch in her skin and pretty much eat her from the inside out and trust me I would do my best to keep her alive so she too, could enjoy it." The look on his face was just absolutely fantastic, I looked behind me to Duncan who had the same look of horror Chris had minutes ago. This was the best moment I have had since I got in this stupid building, I looked back at Chris who couldn't seem to meet my eyes.

"So I'm sorry I didn't get the pleasure kill heather, how did she die?" He answered me immediately as if he was scared.

"They cut her in half, the top was burned and her legs were skinned like potatoes. She was found in the front seat of her car." _Wow that's...amazing, got to find the killer and have them really tell me what she was like._

"Shame..I mean Heather had an amazing car why ruin it!" He looked at me like I was the crazy one. _Okay got to stay on track kill Chris save world...well whats left never talk to Duncan again..or Geoff or Bridgette._

"Okay I'm starting to get bored so Chris tell me how you want it slow and gory or Quick and painful" It was all quiet for a moment like everyone held their breath waiting for him to answer. For a few seconds I forgot that Duncan was in the room watching the whole thing.

"Quick and painless?" He asked squinting his eyes as if I was going hit him for talking. That was not an option so it means it was up to me.

"Quick and gruesome? you got it..wait now that I think about it I want this office and blood is hard enough to get out soo" I walked over to Chris and got his hands visible found tape and taped them in that position. When finished I walked back over to my bag and got a knife the Izzy was so kind to put in. Knife and gun in my hand I walked back to Chris and slit his wrists _vertical because you really can't die doing it horizontal._ He winced in pain and struggled to move wanting to make him squirm more I shot him in the other foot he started laughing like a mad man._ what the hell?_

**Chris's Point of View:**

I really admire this girl she's different from others, but boy if she stupid. Yes if everyone who has my DNA dies so do the Christures, I really don't know how Duncan knew about everything but its all true. Luckily he doesn't know my biggest secret_ I hope._

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" She asked stepping on my right foot. _Crap that hurts worse than when I lost a week supply of hair gel._ She doesn't get it and I hope she never does, because this is just great.

"Nothing you will find out soon enough as a dying person I am allowed to have some last words right?" She thought about if for a minute and then nodded, Duncan was sitting behind her elbows on his knees head in his hands.

"Okay I just want to say that I regret nothing, If I could do it again I would because I'm Chris McLean!" She looked angry about what I said.

"Really that's what you're going to say all the things in the world and you say that?" She's getting mad at dead man, maybe she's not as smart as I thought. Gwen leaned closer to my ear and started to whisper.

"You are horrible, every bad person in the history added up couldn't match to you and you will be in history to as 'The crazy doctor who got killed by a teenage girl'. Say hi to heather for me, OK?" As soon as she finished talking she shoved a knife in to my chest cavity _my beautiful body._ My whole life flashed before my eyes growing up, getting married, having a child, getting my medical degree, having an affair, getting the call that the girl was pregnant with my child and keeping it, my wife dying of cancer, finding out Heather had cancer, found the unstable chemical, mutated it, used it and here I am.


	9. Togetherfor now

**Gwen's Point of View:**

It has been nine days since I killed Chris and the Christures still roam outside on the streets. The bastard gave Duncan false information, so just another good feeling for why I killed him. I haven't talked to Duncan since that day in the office or Bridgette or Geoff, now I spend most of my time avoiding them and hanging out with some new people I guess I could call friends.

For example: Izzy, me and her have been close since we sneaked out together. Apparently the night we were back she broke up with Owen, sad I know they were and odd yet good fit but in my opinion she found a better fit, Noah. Yea, when we were at lunch she was telling everyone in the group what happened and he showed real concern, he even put his book down. Little bit later he pulled her to the side and asked her out, saying he had had a crush on her for a while but couldn't do anything being friends with Owen. When she said yes and all was said and done she told me everything, and has had her crazy perk back since.

The other people I have gotten to know better is Zoey, Cody (with out Sierra which makes her turn as purple as her hair) Mike, then Noah and Izzy since they got together they now more often than not come as a pair. Which is fine because then I got brains and crazed, which has helped more than once. Mike comes in handy if we have problems that need one of his personalities (Chester, Svetlana, Mal, etc..) other than that just he's a really nice guy. Cody just hangs out with us to be close to me, get away from his nut-so girlfriend and so that Duncan wont pick on him. Zoey found a place where we understand her push over ways, and she just really wants to get close to Mike, but she does come in handy with my mood swings. Noah being super smart with all his reading is kinda like the new not crazy doctor, we have two parents who are doctors that help but Noah is like the groups personal one. Then Izzy is..Izzy she helps with Chef, very interesting, active and like our crazy protector who can appear on cue.

The next day after I had killed Chris, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan and Courtney tried to explain what had happened, why they were all alone in a room. Not wanting to listen to any of them I ran and hid away in the office. Sometimes I will take glances at them when I'm getting my food (one of them is always staring whether it's the party dude, my EX girl best friend or the father of my child) I realized that since the day they all tried to explain, Courtney has not been with them. She is always glued to Trent's side with those arm bruises I remember getting and do NOT miss, then she has that same smile she had in my room or she would make gestures indicating she at least kissed him.

I no longer share a room with Duncan I sleep in Chris's old room _-which by the way would make a queen jealous-_. It is like a fucking house, so many bedrooms, bathrooms five kitchens, people to be at your disposal. Not like I'm going to hog It all in fact I let all the parents and siblings out of those stupid cells and now they live in Chris's house. I sleep in the smallest bedroom so it's not to unfair to the people who don't live in this maze of a 'room'.

When my mom saw me she practically exploded with tears. Duncan had told her that I was pregnant and that it was his, I told her the full truth. How Trent is abusive, might be his, Heather was my mortal enemy, I ran away for help, almost got killed and raped, killed a man and am no longer talking to any of my friends. She said she was so sorry, she should have known and that killing Chris was for the sake of the good. The Trent situation well she beat the crap out of him the next day in the hallway. For that I love my mother a whole lot more, Alex though my mom has to practically pull him from my side when I need space because he wont leave me alone anymore.

Very tempted to get rid of Chef because he is mean and a bit scary but it was brought to my attention that he could be useful having been so close to Chris. So now he is like a janitor don't trust him with food anymore, we have DJ and his mom cook. Chef told us about the orange juice, what was behind the 'warning' door and pretty much anything else we want to know thanks to Izzy. The blonde Blaineley who I didn't have a problem with has shown her potential when I mentioned I might get rid of Chef.

For the past six out of nine days we have all eaten any meal in MY office the first three days I had to dispose of Chris's body, clean all the blood, redecorate and turn down the god damn lights. Now the 18 by 18 foot room is set up to my taste, the walls are still peach (painting them would take forever). The desk in the room is now in the far left corner along with the chair Chris died in I use the desk to write in my diary and draw. I put in one of the extra couches from Chris's mansion of a room and now there is two black couches on each side facing each other. The uncomfortable chairs that used to be in here are now gone and replaced with two spinning office chairs that are next to the couches. In between all this furniture is a long black coffee table leaving to path ways in between the couches. Everything Chris had that I have to go through for clues is in the far right corner opposite of my desk.

My new-found friends have been like my idea team we talk about everything, from how to kill the monsters, to what celebrities might have said right before they got eaten and you know normal stuff. Right now its Dinner and we are talking about what candy we miss the most.

"I miss Jolly ranchers..I mean if that's okay with everybody?" said Zoey sitting on the left couch with Mike. Izzy and Noah were on the right couch together and me and Cody where sitting in the office chairs.

"Yea it's alright. Oh you know what I miss you know that chocolate bar with the ..you know the..." Cody trailed on for a while, we were staring at him trying to guess what he was talking about. This probably would have went on for a while longer if the door handle wasn't rattling, everyone got quiet and watched as someone tried to break in to the locked door.

"Should we open it?" Mike asked looking at me, I shook my head no. They either will give up or if they do get in we get to see who it is. After about three minutes of silently watching the door, it finally opened to show the tall blonde in the baby blue hoodie and shorts, who was quite surprised that people were here. I put my plate on the coffee table in front of me and stood up.

"Zoey would you ask Bridgette what she is doing here" Zoey looked from me to Bridgette and repeated what I said. Bridgette's face went from the shock to compunctious, not breaking eye contact with me and started talking, sweeping my question under the floor.

"Gwen will you stop being so stubborn and let us explain it's not what you think" Your right it's probably worse. She hesitantly started to walk forward trying to get close enough so she could shut the door and wouldn't have to talk so loud. I put my hand up motioning her to stop then turned to Cody.

"Cody would you mind showing our uninvited guest out" He nodded, got up and walked Bridgette out the door. I sat back down and picked up my plate, seconds later Cody came back in and sat back down to eat. It was silent for a while till Izzy spoke up.

"What do you think she broke in for?"

**Duncan's Point of View:**

"Well?" I asked the blonde girl who was walking back to the table we were sitting at for dinner along with Geoff, and Sierra_ (who was having twerp with drawls, he's been going missing at meals)._

"Yep that's her hide out it toke me for ever to pick the lock and they were all in there" _They who was she with?_ I looked around trying to see if anyone notice able was missing Twerp .. Crazy, Bookworm, Push over and multiple Mike. She got a bunch of losers to talk to and I would give anything to be one of them and tell her that it's not what she thinks.

"Don't worry the more you do it the faster and easier it gets" I said as she sat down next to Geoff who was slurping soup.

"I'm confused first you cheat on her then you break in to her hide out?" Asked the freaky purple haired girl, who for some reason thinks she was invited to our table.

"First of all I didn't cheat she is just so stubborn that she wont let me explain what really happened." I sneered at the obsessive, twerp cuddler.

"Which is?" she asked oblivious to my cold tone earlier.

"None of your damn business!" I said slamming my fist on the table. I have no need to tell her and she has no reason to know. All eyes were on me as I walked out of the cafeteria leaving my food on the table. _I'm going to tell Gwen what happened and she IS going to listen._

"Duncan wait up!" I turned around to see Barbie and party dude following me, Slowing down so they could catch up with me on my way to Gwen's office.

"Bro, what are you going to do?" Geoff asked as we stopped in front of the room that held the girl who is avoiding us. I don't really have a plan I was just going to corner her in and have her listen to me.

"I don't know don't got a plan" I said, shrugging and got down to the door knob to pick the lock. Was almost done when the door opened swung open to show Gwen standing in the door way holding the inside door knob. Standing straight again I smirked at her and she shut the door in my face, just before it was closed Geoff used his foot to stop it. When she reopened the door, she was glaring at all of us.

"Can we please come in?" Bridgette asked. Gwen looked behind her for a few minutes then let go of the door and walked back to her seat. _Yes progress!_ We all quickly walked in just encase she decided to change her mind, then closed the door which locked automatically. Everyone was just sitting around no one was eating the only person doing anything was book-worm who was of course reading.

"Mike please ask Geoff what he, his girlfriend and the cheating delinquent are doing here" She said looking at multiple Mike, he turned to us and repeated everything she said. _What so now were deaf too,_ I rolled my eyes and talked to Gwen directly.

"Will you stop being so fucking stubborn, it's not what you think, okay?"

"That's not what Courtney's been telling everyone" The bookworm piped up, everyone in Gwen's new group nodded in agreement to his comment. _What has Courtney been telling everyone!_

"Can we talk to you alone?" I asked stepping forward. Gwen rolled her eyes and looked at the bookworm.

"If she is not talking to you, how do you suppose you two communicate? As it is we are the only reason you guys are in here." He said not even looking up from his book, Okay so I didn't thing of that but I don't think we need the whole peanut gallery watching us. I turned around to the blondes who had blank stares, maybe not the best people to ask for advice.

"So what do we do?" Bridgette shrugged and put her hand in her pockets, Geoff scratched the hair under his hat. _Well aren't they just the people with ideas_. After quickly thinking of anything that will help I had nothing. So I'm going to try to tell her exactly what happened in front of all these losers and hope no one interrupts me.

"Pasty you have to forgive me, the only reason Princess was in our room is because she was snooping around the three of us walked in on her. Wanting to figure out what she was looking for, we made her sit and tell us.. also tell Bridgette and Geoff why she stabbed and kissed me" Everyone but I, and the two behind me let out a small gasp, guess they expected something different. Gwen's face went from stone cold to almost in tears and for the first time in nine days she talked to TO ME.

"She stabbed you?" I nodded and lifted up my shirt to reveal a white medium bandage with dried blood, apparently it was worse than I originally thought. Gwen put her hand over her mouth and came over an actually gave me a hug. _Can you believe it?! _Other than my side hurting because she was hugging me so tight, I was ecstatic.

"I'm sorry for everything" I hugged her back as tight as possible, _I have missed this girl so much._

"Pasty you have to know you're the only girl"_ That's what this was all about right?_ She let me go and went over to hug Geoff and Bridgette who looked very happy to have their Goth friend back.

"I'm so sorry, I've missed all of you so much" When she pulled away, she toke my hand and went to her seat with me following behind.

**Gwen's Point of View:**

He's mine, all mine can you believe? It I got him, Bridg and Geoff back. Note to self: beat the fuck out of Courtney. I asked Cody to sit next to Mike and Zoey, so Duncan can sit in the chair next to me and he quietly agreed. Bridgette was on Geoff's lap, who was on the couch, that held Noah and Izzy.

"What were we talking about?" I smiled clapping my hands together, to make sure I had everyone's attention. Zoey raised her shaking hand, really why is she so self-conscious. I pointed at her, letting the shy girl know she could talk. Even though she didn't need to raise her hand, this is not a class room.

"we were discussing music" Oh yea that was a never-ending circle of boring. Everyone likes different types of music it like a huge debate team trying to prove which is better.

"hmm lets talk about something else" Izzy of course raised her hand and started to jump up and down in her seat. _What's with everyone raising their hands?_

"yes Izzy"

"It's e-scope and we should sing"_ She knows this isn't a musical right?_ Why would we want to just burst in to song that's diabolical. All the normal people were looking at her weird, I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't want to sing.

"Right..I have a question, I thought you killed Chris why are those things still outside?" questioned Bridgette. I was going to answer but someone did for me.

"she did, but the delusional Doctor, told stupid the wrong information" Noah pointed out, while trying to read some world war book, while E-scope was touching his face, didn't seem to bother him. Bridgette was looking at me for some kind of approval to what he said, I just nodded.

"Yep everything Chris had in his office in now in that corner I've been going through it, trying to find clues for how to kill them" I explained shrugging. I haven't found much information other than major medical bills for heather, and pictures of him. It seems that the deeper I look in the stuff the farther back in time it goes which is good, but did he know what a trash can was?

"Oh, Oh,maybe you have to blow up then all the others blow up" suggested E-scpoe. I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes but if it did it would be great to watch.

"Um E-scope I don't think that's how it works" she looked a bit sad that I turned down her idea but perked up when Noah kissed her on the cheek. Guess he does pay attention to other things, than his reading. I looked to my side, at Duncan who has been scary quiet since I let him in. He had his head down and was literally twiddling his thumbs, kinda worried about him so I talked just loud enough just for him to here.

"Juvie whats wrong" I asked poking his leg, he looked at me and shook his head, like a wet dog.

"Nothing..its just I know 'the three' are up to something" Well I don't thing the three need any explanations Slut, Elvis - and to quote Noah - the slippery eel, now that I think about it those pretentious bastards would be up to something. Courtney tried to ruin me and Duncan and succeeded for a while but were back together so she will try again but maybe this time I will be the one who has 'done something wrong'...hope not. All my thoughts were interrupted when I was brought back to the group conversation.

"Woah bro's what if Chris had another child, that's why those things aren't dead" That was... actually a great theory and from Geoff, no other. Not to be rude but Geoff isn't necessarily the coldest ice in the freezer, but he is way smarter than Lindsay. I didn't need to give him praise or anything Bridgette had that area ALL covered.

"Geoff that is a great hypothesis and totally explainable...well as explainable as you can get in this situation."

**Trent's Point of View:**

"Their back together for sure" Said Courtney sitting down at the table, I've been sitting at. This can not be possible I had Courtney break them up, yes she kissed Duncan but that was when we thought Gwen was dead besides Court is still in punishment. How is a girl like Gwen who is afraid of the back of my hand getting through life.

"Well then I guess we will have to go for the other one Courtney I thought you said you could seduce Duncan were you lying" The short-haired brunette vigorously shook her head no, better not be. Courtney was much easier to tame and I didn't have to do as much work to make her follow my rules.

"No baby I would never lie to you, I just thought for sure with all the looks and gestures she would get the hint...So what are we going to do?" I put my hand against her cheek and she purred with satisfaction, she was so easy to manipulate. Before I was able to answer her with our new plan Alejandro interrupted our conversation.

"Compadre I think I have an idea" We both turned around to see the Latino that almost all the girls swooned over, he was smiling while he sat down. Who wants him here? Courtney was sitting next to me hanging on to my arm, staring at Alejerkro, I nudged her and she snapped out of what ever trance she was in.

"well are you going to spit it out?" I sneered at the slimy Latino man, he was hardly fazed by my ungrateful tone.

"Well you see they are up to something and you tried to go after Duncan, the strong one. We need to go after Gwen, I can get her easy." He had an evil smile, I'm not sure I could trust him but right now he's better than my girlfriend, who goes and kisses that disgusting punk wannabe.

"so your going to..." Courtney was lost this is a very easy conversation.

"I'm going to fuck her that way Duncan will never take her back" Sounds like a perfect plan except him fucking her she may be a weak, little excuse of a being but she is still untouchable.

"Wait wait that works perfect because I told Duncan that she sleeps with other guys" Oh so know she is caught up in the conversation. Alejandro nodded and I can't do anything but agree to this plan.


	10. 6 Year Stalker Distance

**The last chapter was mainly filler to get to this one -sorry.**

* * *

**Gwen's Point of View:**

"So what are we having for lunch DJ?" I asked the dark-skinned teenager who was behind the food counter, along with the other people on lunch duty today. DJ was at the end, so I scooted over that way I could talk with him without being in the way of others.

"Me and Mama made ravioli and green beans... I secretly made a stir fry for Bridgette and all the other vegetarians and vegans" He whispered to me, I nodded in admiration. DJ may not be the toughest guy I know, but he really looks out and cares for others. _Quick question: how in the world does he make a whole stir fry with out anyone batting an eye?_

"well that's very sweet of you but can I ask you something" He nodded, while serving up other people, green beans.

"All the food, should I be getting worried and sending out people to look for more" I would have to do it soon that way everyone doesn't starve, I found Chris's supply of security sticker things. The teen stopped serving people and looked me in the eye.

"Gwen you have to stop worrying, we have plenty of food to last a long time and when we get low I will tell you. Now stop being leader for a bit, your stressing yourself out and it will hurt the baby" He said pinching my exposed stomach, everyone is so calm that I'm bringing life in to this dark world, well except for Duncan last night he finally broke down and started to freak out. I smiled at the teen and kissed him on the forehead for his great advice, then made my way to the drinks. I waited in the line, which was being run by another bunch of kids but Jo was leader so it was in pretty good shape.

"hola señorita you are looking quiet lovely today" I nearly dropped my plate when the hot Alejandro whispered in my ear, I slowly turned around to see one of the three people who don't know I could be carrying a delinquent or a monster. Just my opinion but I want it to be a delinquent.

"Hello Alejandro, how have you been?" I have to tread lightly by this guy he's as sneaky as Sierra like when she tried to marry Cody for real in the fifth grade play. The hunk of hot teen just shrugged and toke the hand that wasn't holding my plate in his hand, I can feel my cheeks burn and I'm torn between liking it and not.

"Not well, you see since Heather's been gone I've been having these urges.." _To what? cry, laugh, jump like a girl_. I'm frozen standing here my hand in his with all these thoughts running through my head, I'm surprised I could form a coherent sentence.

"uhh w..what kind of ...urges" hey, I didn't say how good the sentence was. He leaned in closer to my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my pale neck, which sent down excited shivers down every which way. I didn't dare say anything nor breathe and it seemed like everyone in the cafeteria was gone, in my mind we are all alone.

"Urges that only a beautiful girl such as yourself could fill" I couldn't make a sentence this time, all that came out was a whimper. Especially when he wrapped his arm around my waist, pushing me against his groin. To say the least I was content other than the voice in the back of my head saying _'Hello?! Your new boyfriend, father of whatever spawn is in you. You threw a huge fit when you thought he kissed Courtney, what do you think he will do when he see's this?!'._

Then Alejandro kissed me, me! the 'weird Goth girl' heather had a vendetta on. I wanted to kiss back so bad, but like in that detention I had with Duncan I was not in control of my body, I'm unable to move my lips or my feet...can't make a sound for the life of me. So I just close my eyes, plate still in my hand, stupid drink line going no where and enjoyed as he nibble on my lip.

"umm Gwen" When I heard the voice of my strawberry haired friend, Zoey, I quickly opened my eyes in hopes it was only her. Nope just my luck it was Zoey, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Cody (with sierra), Bridgette, Geoff and the worst Duncan wow guess they all hang out as a group now. All the girls gave a slight smile that I kissed one of the hottest guys but I did it when I'm with Duncan, so their faces went back to horrid looks. The guys had their mouths wide open in shock, except for Duncan he looked angrier then ever I mean I have seen him angry and this topped it all. Like a mix of all those bad emotions you know sadness, anger, betrayal. Trying to form any type of sentence to explain why, I was lip locking with Alejandro but all I was getting is incomplete word piles.

"This isn't what- He kissed- I didn-" The last thing I said was cut off, good thing too I would've went on forever, sadly I was cut off by Duncan.

"Didn't what think? Yeah it's probably hard to do with another dudes tongue in your mouth! You yell at us because of Courtney in our room, you made new friends because of it. Now you go and kiss this guy?" I opened my mouth to answer some- any of his question but he turned around along with all the other guys and Sierra. The only people left in front of me was Bridgette, Zoey and Izzy. Alejandro had left before all this yelling he started happened. Three of the guys who had followed Duncan, where now at the door way calling back for each girl.

"Bridgy bear, let's go!"

"Really dude 'Bridgy bear'?... E-Scope come on!" Geoff was now laughing at Noah who also had a girlfriend with a ridiculous nick name_ karma, sucks._

"Zoey are you coming?" All the girls turned around and nodded, then looked back at me.

"we will all talk when this cools down..." Bridgette trailed off and gave me a hug then Zoey did and finally Izzy, after they all walked back to their male companion and left.

I was all alone well as alone as you can get in a huge building full of family's, Not even the slightest hungry anymore I threw my plate of food away and made my way to an empty table and began to cry. Sometimes I would get a reassuring pat on the back, with a 'your going to be okay' or the occasional visitor, like DJ or Lindsay. A lot of time passed, and I was just about to fall asleep with my head on a lunch table when I heard my someone's voice but because I was so tired it was muffled. "Don't worry... With me and... A bed." what the hell was this person saying? Next thing I know with little movement, I was picked up bridal style and being carried somewhere. The strangers warmth was all I needed to fall asleep.

**Duncan's Point of View: **

"how could she?... With him!" I have been ranting on to these losers for the past three and a half hours. The girls were trying to defend her, well not sierra she's on my side for sure but other than that they think I'm over reacting. Me and all these losers are in the library, well I don't think its a library more of a huge room full of books but no one to tell you to be quiet.

"oh come on, have you seen Alejandro he's hot with all capital letters getting a kiss from him is great, besides her is an amazing manipulator" Bridgette sang happily while the other girls (not Sierra)agreed with her. That did not help my mood, and Geoff didn't look the slightest happy that his girlfriend was fawning over the Latino jerk, who had also kissed his girlfriend a while ago. Book worm didn't seem to care that his girlfriend was fantasizing about the slippery eel and Mike looked jealous but he and Zoey aren't even together.

"whatever I'm leaving" I said turning towards the door to leave all these losers by themselves. They really have been no help and I don't like any of them but Geoff and I only tolerate Bridgette because she is friends with Gwen. The others I practically live to torment or make fun of.

"oh no, if you go who will complain that he's not good enough for his girlfriend?" That bookworm is not going to live to see tomorrow with his sarcastic attitude. Not turning back around, I clenched my fists and stormed out of the nerd cave._ Could he be right? Am I not enough for her so she went to 'him'_. I have no idea where I'm going, really I have just been walking through the hallway trying to stay out of all the rooms with people in them.

"I told you she was a slut, but you didn't listen" boosted Courtney walking up next to me, Why would I want to talk to her. It's like she has a radar when I don't feel like talking to anyone especially her, she will pop up out of nowhere.

"First of all princess, your one to talk and two she's not a slut she just..." kissed a stupid jerk that I'm going to beat the shit out of. Malibu could be right, Alejandro is good at making people do stuff..so it may not be all her fault. Then again why would he try to break us up, what does he get out of it? Now if she was kissing Elvis then I know for sure that he was driving a wedge between us.

"oh so you don't know?" She has to be trying to irritate me, everyone left on earth knows what happened earlier...I surly yelled loud enough.

"Yes she kissed Alejandro, I know" She started laughing but it sounded more like a cackle and put her hand on my shoulder, which made me stop walking and look at her. Now is the time she wants to comfort me_ really after laughing at me?!_

"After you guys left she an Al went to his room so they could fuck" When she spoke she sounded as if this was the happiest moment of her life and her smile was so big it's freaky and evil-looking.

"You are messing with me Courtney, Gwen wouldn't do that." She wouldn't the kiss was... a moment of weakness but she wouldn't sleep with him, we are a couple. Really why would she freak out about 'me kissing Courtney' if she was going to sleep with Al later in the week.

"yes she did, I bet they are in his room right now." I forgot princess is always has to be right, god forbid shes wrong. She is really believing her own lie and sorry to say I'm starting to believe her to.

"Fine let's go to his room and check" The mocha skinned girl looked determined to prove Gwen was there, I can't wait to see Courtney's face as we enter the room. She toke my hand and started pulling me in what I hope is the right direction. Then I pulled my hand back and she glared at me like I did something wrong. _What?!_ Don't want to hold hands with the psycho- but a good candidate for Chris child.

"hey don't want to get you in trouble with 'the all and scary' Trent" She cowered when I said his name, _wow he really did a number on her feisty spirit._ Does he know his 'pet' is out trying to hold hands with her ex, shame for a guy who like to 'control' his women he does a poor job.

"Fine! Just follow me but don't get any ideas, just because Gothy cheated on you doesn't mean I care" _Oh good I was worried the world was ending -oops to late._ She turned a whole bunch of times and I found out that I was close to the hospital wing_ wow really far from housing._ Walking with Courtney was quiet an awkward she kept staring at me with that huge smile like everything was leading up to this point. Finally getting to Al's room, Courtney did a rather rhythmic knock and no one answered -_shocking._

"No ones here what a surprise, I can leave now right?" I asked leaning against the closed-door smirking at the girl I used to piss off because it was a turn on. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, well isn't she 'miss bad girl'. Moving her weight to one side in the pose of 'I told you so' she pointed in the dim yet lit room.

I couldn't believe it Gwen was in the room! Looking straight in the room all you could see was a way to small bed for two people. Both are covered in a blanket one was Alejandro who had his arms around a sleeping Gwen who seemed to be naked by the amount of clothes on the floor. Both sleeping, naked, cuddled together in an all to small bed, I could either leave and never talk to the mother of my child again or step in to... this!.

"GWEN! GET UP NOW!" The Goth shot up in the bed and looked at me confused then looked around, then lastly to the teenager who was next to her awake smiling. Courtney was standing next to me she seemed to be enjoying all this play out, laughing at Gwen's embarrassment.

"OH MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" _oh so know she is playing stupid._ Quickly she got off the bed with the blanket in her hands and tried to cover herself while trying to get as far as possible to the man in the bed.

"well from the looks of it you had sex with Al." Courtney commented in an all to cheerful voice. More than likely because she was looking at the naked boy in front of us I really don't want to see this. Closing my eyes and only peaking at the ground I made my way over to Gwen, and toke off my shirt.

"Take this, put it on. Give the blanket to him please, I miss eyesight and don't want to be scared for life." She toke the shirt from my hand without objecting and put it on then threw the blanket to Al, who gladly wrapped it around his waist giving me back my eye sight. Gwen went around picking up various piece of her clothing which really didn't look real. Her clothes are real but the placement is totally wrong, but then again I could just be trying to make something up to get my mind off my cheating girlfriend.

"I must say señorita you have a nice ass" He marveled looking at her ass while she was bent over picking something up. Before I could give him a well deserved punch in the nose Gwen stood up, turned around and did it for me, then walked out past Courtney with her clothes in her hands and nothing on but my shirt. Alejandro had his hand to his nose muttering curse words in Spanish while I made my way to the door.

"ha and you think you got a better deal!" Laughed Courtney with her hands on her hips. Never hit a girl. I turned to my ex and put on my best smile.

"I did get a better deal- and still got one you guys can't do anything to make me stop loving her. Courtney, she is pregnant with either mine or Trent's child if I could get over that anything you three do is nothing." The fact that everything I said was the truth hurt more than if it was a lie. I glanced at Alejandro who like Courtney looked like I just showed, something supernatural, then left and started to catch up with Gwen.

She was no where I checked our room, the cafeteria the library, her office everywhere I could possibly think, even the girl bathrooms which was very awkward. It's like she was abducted which would just be great to end my wonderful day. I couldn't find Gwen but I did find her little brother Alex.

"Have you seen your sister?" I asked getting his attention, to say the least I think he should lay off the coffee for a while or switch to decaf.

"Duncan! what yeah of course I have been following mom said that I couldn't stay at her side but I could be as far away as a six-year stalker would be wait where is your shirt is that what she was wearing that why she wasn't wearing clothes enough about that Gwen she and the guy they didn't..you know in the cafeteria at lunch she was in line and he kissed her then after you yelled at her she went to a table and cried hours later the same guy came back and picked her up like the married people do well then I think she fell asleep as he carried her to his room I stayed outside the door the whole time and all you could hear was her snoring and him moving around" When he was finally finished talking he started to breathe again and his face went from purple back to normal. Not sure if I wanted to hug him or hit him for stalking his big sister. My mood changed from enraged to buoyant now I really have to find her when she asked what she was doing there she was sincerely confused.

"Where is your sister now"

"I don't know I have been talking to you I think the dark red-haired girls room with a bunch of other girls" Of course Zoey I checked Malibu's but didn't think to check hers. I told Alex thank you and tried to find someone who would know where push overs room is which to my luck Mike was close by.

"Hey Mike where is push overs room" He looked confused like I was talking a different language.

"Zoey! your crush! you idiot!" Wow this guy is a fucking rocket scientist. After being interrogated with questions he finally told me her room number, which was only 75 from mine so it has to be close. Nope it toke me ten minutes to even get close to her number and when I did it stopped at 201. 200 was around the corner at the end of the hallway, seriously what that hell was the contractor smoking when he was building this contraption of a building. When I got to the door I don't think I could be happier, I'm so fucking confused of walking around in this stupid maze if there was a map it would commit suicide. I didn't bother to knock I just opened the door to see four girls staring at me.

"I don't like this one we need a different stripper" What the hell was Izzy talking about. Malibu and push over nodded in agreement while Gwen however, stood up dressed in one of Zoey's red shirts and I think a pair of Bridgette's shorts and handed me back my shirt.

"Izzy no one wants to see your dream stripper besides I like this one...Duncan look I'm so sorry I don't remember sleeping with him I swear" Well I could make her feel bad but she really didn't do anything wrong, so I would just be a jerk.

"I believe you Pasty, Alex has been stalking you he saw Alejandro kiss you and was outside the door the whole time you two where in Al's room all you did was sleep." I said putting my shirt back on. Then it hit me Gwen didn't undress herself he did and he was naked next to her, what makes it worse is Gwen is more often than not a deep sleeper. Earthquake could happen and unless her mom or some other voice she is used to yells at her she wont wake up. I guess she figured out what I was thinking.

"You don't think he..to me? because he an I were both ..in the same bed" She wasn't completing her sentences but I definitely know what she is talking about.

"I don't know Alex just said he heard you snore and movement which he thought was Alejandro's.. that's not all" I was expecting Gwen to ask what I was talking about not the three girls behind her.

"That's not all?.. **so there's more** .._strippers aren't suppose to give bad news_" (Zoey, **Bridgette**, _Izzy_) Ignoring the main female part of the peanut gallery I looked Gwen who looked somewhat frozen.

"What more could you possibly have to tell me" She asked looking up at me, I really don't want to tell her that I told them the secret she had EVERYONE -even strangers who found out- keep.

"Well Courtney was saying how she was better and I told her that you were. An anything they try to do is pointless because if I can learn to love a child that may not be mine then they can't possibly do anything" The girls gasped and she wasn't looking at me anymore, now she was staring at her boots.

"So you're telling me that the three people who were not allowed to know I'm pregnant.. now know because of you?"

**Trent's Point of View:**

"So?" I asked the two who were walking in to mine and Courtney's room. I have waited all day for this to happen and they don't look like they have good news. Though Alejandro looks somewhat happier than normal.

"well yea we did it but he didn't get her in to bed awake just asleep" Courtney complained sitting next to me on the bed pointing to Alejandro who was sitting in the chair. Not the way I would've done it but Gwen is a deep sleeper and I guess that could work.

"yes everything was...swell but I have a few questions" Of course he does Jeez now a days you can't get a killer with out questions. I toke a deep breath and tried to be as pleasant as possible with the Latino user, I have to, might need him again.

"Ask anything you like" He moved around in his seat and when I looked at Courtney she wouldn't look me in the eye. What the hell?

"Why do you to want them broken up" Easy question, for both of us.

"Oh I want Duncan you see he still loves me he just wont admit it, then he will be so desperate from the break up that he will come crawling back and for the rest of his life he will be crawling paying attention to my every need." Wow it will be nice to see that punk wannabe on his knees.

"And Gwen is mine, she can't live without me as much as she thinks she can, I mean I'm pretty much her life source. The break up will break her and she will be back to normal at the back of my hand. Plus Sex with her when she is awake resisting is very pleasant for the both of us because she is fucking me." That is one of the things I miss from that walking punching bag, her body.

"Well I agree with you somewhat when I was undressing her I couldn't help myself to all her pleasantries. Unfortunately I didn't actually fuck her but I did taste her coño" Her what? Really should have toke Spanish class when we still went to school, luckily it wasn't that hard to decipher what he was talking about.

"OK I have a question why are you doing this?" He shrugged and put his finger to his chin.

"Well at first in memory of Heather she hated Gwen but know if they are no longer together then I could borrow her from time to time but of course after the baby" Baby! what baby? Is that why they are acting weird... and no way is he borrowing her.

"You must be mistaken she isn't having a baby" Courtney was tugging on my shirt to get my attention, when I looked at her she started talking.

"She is I told Duncan that I was better than Gwen and he said I wasn't and nothing we could do would break them up especially since he could get over the fact that a baby that may not be his but yours" So she is having a baby the plan worked like crap and Alejandro thinks he can borrow my best punching bag. They did a wonderful fucking job of telling me god want anything done do it your self never thought I would actually have to do it myself. Hmm I will be near the baby and watch him or her grow because I had a step dad and turned out this fucking good I'm not complaining but still. If my real father hadn't just had an affair with my mother but stayed then who knows I might be better, like that's even possible.


End file.
